Atados por una promesa
by Valethsnape
Summary: Desde la niñez Harry y Severus han sido los mejores amigos ahora que son adultos, las cosas han cambiado, el ojí verde esta harto de guardar amor en el corazón para su amigo decide olvidarle sin saber que más buscaran acercarse. SLASH
1. Recuerdos en el arroyo

Hola lectores.

¡Feliz cumple Pao! espero que el primer capi de mi regalo te guste amiga; fue con mucha cariño para ti; en lo personal este fic me encanto; pero es una mera opinión de autora.

**Por favor lean mis notas finales **

Atados por una Promesa  
Prólogo  
Recuerdos en el arroyo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

**Parejas: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.

**Resumen: **Desde la niñez Harry y Severus han sido los mejores amigos; ahora que son adultos, las cosas han cambiado, el ojí verde esta harto de guardar amor en el corazón para su amigo; decide olvidarle; sin saber que el destino es bastante inexorable y cuando más decides alejarte, esté busca contar contigo siempre.

**Notas de Autora: **Mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiguita del alma, Undomiel24, Paola eres una persona única amiga, me alegra poder contar contigo. Esto es poco para lo que mereces, pero es lo único que puedo darte. Espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectores. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Harry iba camino al arrojo, ese donde todos los domingos charlaba junto a su mejor amigo. Ese arroyo testigo de travesuras y juegos de la infancia. ¡Como le tenia cariño a ese arroyo!

Ya ahora a sus 15 años era un chico menos travieso, antes, según palabras de su madre a los cinco años… era un demonio insoportable.

Pero él no conservaba recuerdos de aquellos tiempos, así que se limitaba a vivir el presente. Hoy como todos los domingos iría al lago a charlar con Severus. Su mejor amigo, el muchacho que sabía más de él que si mismo.

El arroyo estaba a unos metros de su casa, tenia que atravesar el pequeño bosque de árboles altos. En su mayoría eucaliptos y pinos por lo cual no era dificultoso el camino hasta su querido rió privado.

Aun así le daba el suficiente tiempo para meditar, estaban de vacaciones de su quinto año en Hogwarts, un año en el que Severus había estado muy extraño.

No era que su amigo fuera diferente con él, pero había algo en la mirada del muchacho que ya no era igual al de antes, es como sí deseara decirle algo o reclamarle algo; Harry le conocía muy bien, algo no estaba bien.

Pero tenia ese miedo constante de que pudiera decir Severus si tocaba el _"delicado tema"_ como él mismo le había autonombrado.

El que Severus no le hablara directamente le producía una especie de coraje, eran amigos desde hace años y lo menos que esperaba era que el muchacho guardara preguntas para él.

Pero sin importar lo resentido que estuviera iba llegar a su encuentro, porque era algo sagrado los domingos de verano ellos siempre iban a reunirse allí, aunque fuera solo un día. Era una promesa inquebrantable.

Estaba cerca del lugar cuando le vio sentado en una piedra en la orilla del riachuelo, parecía metido en sus pensamientos ya que su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente en el agua.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó, observo como Severus apretada con fuerza una fotografía; esa fotografía la reconocería en todos lados. Fue tomada cuando ambos tenían 5 años, tal vez más o menos, no estaba muy seguro. Pero recordaba que era el cumpleaños de su amigo, y el de ojos negros estaba lleno de felicidad, su risa contagiaba el lugar, una verdadera droga para los invitados… hasta que… se escuchó a los padres de Severus pelear… Y tal vez fue la última vez que el ojí negro vio a su madre… Por que estaba desquiciada ¿tal vez?…Agarró todas sus cosas y se fue, dejándolo solo con su padre.

Aun cuando el hombre quería con locura a Severus, éste no podía entender muchas cosas del mundo mágico y por consecuente de su hijo, al ser un muggle. Y tampoco pudo entender el dolor que sintió el niño al perder a su madre; esa noche Harry se coló en el cuarto de Severus quien lloraba escondido bajo las mantas y lo consoló. No entendía porque sabia que tenia que estar ahí, estaba muy chico para entenderlo, pero de allí esa noche no se movió. Ninguno de los dos durmió, aunque todo era difuso, recordaba cada palabra salida de la boca de su amigo, como Severus había jurado no volver a llorar y como le pedía que sonriera para la cámara, la que por cierto fue el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre, y afirmaba que esa fotografía era para poder recordar como ese día se harían amigos para siempre y nunca, nada los haría alejarse.

Ambos habían cumplido fielmente hasta ahora, donde parecía que su amistad estaba tambaleándose estrepitosamente.

Harry piso una hoja seca a propósito, haciendo el ruido suficiente para que Severus mirara a donde se encontrara y se levantara aturdido.

Éste se acercó con sus manos metidas en el bolsillo de sus jeans y le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos como acostumbraba hacer.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás hoy Harry? –sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rosa, lo cual le resultó tremendamente extraño.

—Hola, llegué tarde lo siento, pero mamá quería hacer pastel y que yo ayudara, pero le dije que tenia que venir a verte y supo que no podía faltar, nada puede retenerme de venir. Ni siquiera el pastel. –comentó sonriente, Severus sabia de sobra cuando Harry adoraba el pastel que le preparada su madre.

Severus se sentó en la hierba y Harry tambien lo hizo, ese silencio incómodo generado después de la respuesta del ojí verde les estaba perturbando a ambos, era verdaderamente desesperante.

Harry quería gritarle a su amigo para que hablara, pero sabia que ese no era el camino, en ese silencio auto instalado, le miraba tratando de descifrar que podría causar el sonrojo de ojí negro.

Severus que nunca podía escapar a las miradas intensas de Harry; se removió inquieto y entrelazando sus dedos le habló aunque bajo, como diciendo un secreto.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que me gustan los chicos Harry? –mirando de soyaso a su amigo.

—Pensaría que eres un idiota, por estar así por esa tontería, sabes perfectamente que en nuestro mundo, eso es completamente normal –Severus sabia que las palabras se Harry eran ciertas, y seria normal, si ese chico no fuera tan cercano a él.

—Pero… se supone que no debería ser así conmigo, que yo debería enamorarme de una chica, porque mi padre no le gustara esto, además… No podría ser jamás, ni siquiera se como _se hace eso con un chico _-meneando desesperadamente su cabeza.

Harry se sonrojó ante el comentario y le susurró:

—Yo tampoco sé, pero he escuchado a Bill decir que casi siempre los hombres no fértiles como tú, saben… ¡deberías saber! –le recriminó Harry mirándole.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sepa? Nunca he hecho algo así, además… ¿Con quien? A menos que quieras ser tú el conejillo de indias, me parece que moriré ignorante –espectó cabreado Severus.

Harry aun más avergonzado de acercó a Severus y le dijo:

—No me importa ser tu conejillo de indias… Hoy. Pero sabes bien que si te gusta un chico deberías _Hacerlo con él _-fue la opinión que emitió Harry.

Severus le miró asombrado, y bajando la vista le preguntó:

— ¿En verdad no te importa ser mi conejillo de indias? –su voz se escuchaba emocionada.

—No, soy tu amigo y soy un fértil, eso no me incomoda, pero no debe saberlo nadie porque según mamá, un fértil debe llegar _casto _al matrimonio… Pero eso no significa que yo no vaya a contradecirla. Eres mi mejor amigo y… Si quieres a ese chico, te voy a ayudar a saber –aunque en realidad no sabía porque se ofrecía, solo sabia que estaba tan curioso como su amigo.

Severus se acercó a Harry y le preguntó algo tímido:

— ¿Puedo tocarte? –sentía necesario que Harry le diera su permiso.

El ojí verde asintió, temblando cuando su amigo paso sus brazos por su cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo, que parecía más firme y musculoso que él, gracias a las clases de defensa que Severus tomaba.

Harry escondió su cara en el hombro de Severus, este parecía muy absorto con buscar como meter su mano por debajo de su camisa, no pasó mucho cuando lo pudo lograr y sentir esas manos frías acariciándole fue una grata estimulación a sus sentidos.

Aunque su amigo era torpe y seguramente él también lo era, la forma tan cariñosa en como pasaba sus dedos por su piel y de vez en cuando besaba su cuello, le hacia sentirse paralizado del gozo.

Harry no queriendo hacer nada, se separó lo suficiente para poder ir desabotonando la camisa blanca de Severus. Pudo pasear su vista en un pecho aunque no muy musculoso, lo apropiado para la edad que ostentaban.

Cuando pasó sus dedos por una de las tetillas de Severus, no supo porque sintió el irrefrenable deseo de morderlas, del cual se abstuvo por miedo a cualquier exaltación del otro.

Severus cansado de la molesta camisa de su amante, se la quitó un poco rudamente, aunque el moreno no protestó, cosa que tranquilizó al ojí negro.

Harry se recostó en la hierba, mirando a Severus fijamente, éste le devolvía la mirada y con cuidado se puso sobre él para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

_El primer beso de ambos _

Aunque ninguno de los dos quería que esa magia terminara, pronto la falta de respiración les hizo separarse, y atender sus otras descuidadas labores.

El ojí negro se encargó de desnudar a Harry; protestando tuvo que obedecer cuando éste le dijo que cerraras los ojos, porque no quiso que le quitara su última prenda, así que lo hizo el mismo. Cuando pude abrir los ojos de nuevo Harry estaba sonrojado.

Severus le pasó un debo por todo el cuerpo, como queriendo grabar esa silueta, esa forma, ese color en su memoria.

Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando esa caricia; no tenia idea de lo que en realidad le había impulsado a hacer esa locura, porque estaba más que consciente que eso era una locura y no debería estar permitiendo que un hombre _No fértil _le tocara al menos que quisiera casarse con él, o eso constantemente le decía su madre, pero Bill solía hablarles sobre "cosas"…Que le hacían ver que no era cierto… Muchos fértiles se casaban sin ser "virgen" y por lo visto, no seria la excepción.

Mientras hacia esa reflexión Severus se había desnudado. Fue sorprendente verle sin nada que le cubriera, tanto que abrió los ojos al máximo mientras no podía apartar la vista, su amigo rió, pero no comentó nada, colocándose sobre él inconcientemente con sus movimientos propició un roce de sus erecciones.

Ambos gimieron, incrédulos. Harry sonrió y le dijo a Severus algo apenado:

— ¿Sabes que vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de los ojos negros.

—Si, mi padre me hablo de esto, pero con chicas. Creo que te va a doler -mirando la virginal entrada de Harry. —Pero… lo haré con cuidado, te lo prometo.

—Confió en ti –fue la simple respuesta que le ofreció Harry, pero que llegó a su corazón y se instalo en él.

Harry sintió como algo se ponía en su abertura y empujaba; no fue hasta que se deslizó un tanto, cuando sintió ese increíble dolor atravesarle, gritó sin querer.

Severus se paralizó y le preguntó asustado:

— ¿Te lastime? –Harry vio la increíble culpa que había en esos ojos y secando sus recién adquiridas lágrimas afirmó.

—No, solo dolió un poco. Sigue por favor y no vuelvas a detenerte por nada. –pidió con leve sonrisa.

Severus tomó eso como una orden, siguió entrando hasta llenar por completo a su amante. El cual, aunque no decía nada y tenia los ojos completamente cerrados, tampoco lloraba de dolor como segundos antes.

—Muévete –pidió Harry abriendo los ojos, su lealtad estaba plasmada en esa forma de mirar.

Severus asintió sintiéndose torpe, empezó a moverse lento, no sabia que era lo que debía hacer para que a Harry le gustara. Pero la respuesta llegó sola cuando tocó algo dentro de Harry que hizo que éste soltara un gemido improvisado de placer.

Así que procuró aumentar sus movimientos mientras seguía tocando allí y dio resultado, Harry se abrazó a él mientras gemía descontroladamente, sus jadeos y algunos gritos involuntarios le hacían ir más rápido deseando una descarga inexplicable.

Ya sentía no poder más, cuando Harry le miraba con deseo marcado desde la hierba.

Su voz entrecortaba por el placer le ordenaba:

—Tócalo –mirando su más que obvia erección.

El ojí negro asintió, para luego besarle, mientras que sus manos empezaban a masturbar el pene de su amigo. Sus movimientos manuales eran tan firmes y rápidos como los de sus caderas. Aun cuando sus bocas estaban unidas cuando llegó el orgasmo, ambos supieron lo que el otro había sentido. Ese profundo primer orgasmo que los mantendría unidos para el resto de sus vidas.

Ambos abrazados en la hierba, no pensaban en nada. Pero Harry quiso enfrentar la realidad, esa a la que penosamente desde hace unos minutos ya no era la misma.

— ¿Te gusto? A mi me gusto mucho –explicó sonrojado.

El ojí negro se sentó en la hierba dejando a un lado el tibio y sudado cuerpo de Harry.

—Si muchísimo Harry, creo que… Siempre serás el primero en todo en mi vida Harry. Te quiero amigo –montándose sobre él para volverlo a besar apasionadamente.

Tal vez el recuerdo seria más largo si su madre no hubiera llegado preocupada por la hora y les hubiera encontrado desnudos besándose. Tal vez las cosas serian diferentes si hubiera dicho más lo que dijo, pero no era así. Y para bien o para mal ya lo había aceptado.

Lo malo fue que le habían interrumpido el momento más mágico de su vida, lo bueno era que su madre se lo tomó con diplomacia, solo quiso hablar seriamente con Severus, de esa conversación nunca supo ni una palabra, solo que Severus nunca más volvió a hacer un mínimo de insinuación entre ellos, desde ese momento solo fueron los mejores amigos y nunca cambio nada entre ellos.

Pero aunque Severus era su mejor amigo y nada más, para Harry las cosas cambiaron haberse entregado a Severus le hizo ver que lo amaba, más que como se ama a un amigo. Eso era lo que hacia estos recuerdos dolorosos, el saberse alguna vez correspondido. 

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Harry abandonó sus recuerdos, cayendo limpiamente en su cuarto. Era un día lunes, por lo cual no tenía más que hacer que empacar sus cosas y luego irse al trabajo, hoy mismo se mudaba a su nuevo departamento.

Estaba echándoles un vistazo a su pasado porque le gustaba ver lo que pudo ser…

Pero aun así no era alguien que los recuerdos, la familia o las amistades le impidieran avanzar. Amarrando sus deportivos, se levantó, recogió con un pase de varita el desastre que era su cuarto y encogió las maletas, guardándolas en su túnica, pensaba encoger su pensadero y guardarlo tambien, era la mejor opción, ya tendría tiempo en su nueva casa de ver lo que se le antojara.

Ya con todo listo, echo un vistazo al que había sido su cuarto hasta el sol de hoy. Aun tenía esa pinta de inocencia. Siempre seria un niño mientras estuviera en esa casa, "La casa de sus padres" era hora de irse.

De ese recuerdo habían pasado 10 largos, fructíferos y algo frustrantes años. Aun seguía sin arrepentirse de haberse dejado tocar por su mejor amigo. Sin duda ese momento fue insuperable. Aunque había tenido enamorados, jamás había podido llegar a más de un buen sexo oral con alguien, porque la voz de Severus parecía como fantasma reclamándole.

Caminó para salir de la habitación, sus padres aun estarían durmiendo, era bastante temprano, le gustaba apreciar el salir del sol, fue directamente hasta los patios de la mansión Potter y se sentó en la grama a mirar. Ese sol, ese que era testigo de tantas cosas… Era una de las maravillas que nunca dejaría de adorar de la naturaleza, de sus muchas ironías estaba el que, nuestra vida no seria la misma sin ese molesto sol.

Debería poder quedarse más, pero debía irse al trabajo. Como siempre un auror debía ser puntual a su turno. Además aun quería ver a Severus, su jefe, el jefe de aurores.

Caminó hasta la chimenea y dijo:

—Callejon diagon, departamento Potter –sintiendo la molesta sensación de viajar en Flu.  
Al llegar a su nuevo hogar todo estaba ordenado y limpio, como le habían enseñado que las cosas debían estar.

Fue hasta su cuarto y acomodó el resto de sus cosas. El apartamento era pequeño, consistía en dos habitaciones, un baño y su sala comedor. Pero aun así, perfecto para alguien como Harry.

Dejando ya esa preocupación a un lado, volvió a la chimenea pero esta vez su ruta era otra.

—Ministerio de magia –pronunció claramente, sintiendo el conocido tirón de ombligo.

Al aterrizar para su suerte no cayó, salió dignamente de la chimenea como pocas veces, caminó elegantemente hacia su trabajo. No llevaba mucho cuando Ron se le acercó.

El pelirrojo era un joven de escasos recursos, y era el auror más nuevo del departamento por lo cual a veces el que más errores cometía. Pero aunque era serio y callado en su trabajo, cuando lo encontraba en los pasillos era alguien muy conversador y alegre.

—Hola Potter. ¿Qué te parece la noticia del profeta? Al parecer hay "fantasmas" en San Mungo que roban las sustancias analgésicas y las drogas caras por el placer de molestar a los médicos. ¿Qué piensas de eso? –preguntó con ironía el muchacho.

—Pienso que Snape no nos va a dejar en paz hasta que vayamos a investigar, lo cual seguramente resultara "molesto" "aburrido" pero a la final… Siempre caen esos malditos.

—Son unos sin oficio, ¡oye Potter!…Haz odio hablar sobre esta nueva chica del departamento de aurores, dicen que va a hacer sus pasantías…Y que es hija de la ministra de magia Minerva. ¿Sabes algo? –preguntó intrigado.

— ¿Hermione Granger? Si ella es hija de la ministra, la he visto en reuniones sociales –comentó de pasada. — ¿Por qué te incomoda?

—No, solo que es muy bonita para ser aurora –Harry le miró sorprendido casi podía notar como las orejas del pelirrojo estaban del mismo color que su cabello.

—Ten cuidado con ella, el amor y el trabajo es algo peligroso. Pero si es bonita supongo se lo preguntas al hombre equivocado, soy fértil –informó a Ron, quien se detuvo sorprendido.

— ¿Eres fértil? Pues no lo pareces… Además los fértiles, muy pocos escogen estas carreras –dijo volviendo a caminar de nuevo.

—Se que no lo parezco, pero cuando me hicieron el hechizo de prueba salió positivo. Mi madre se alegró mucho –comentó sonriendo.

—Creo que no muchos saben que lo eres, porque si no, ya tendrías a muchos tras de ti –fue la sincera opinión de Ronald.

—Me da igual,… Vamos a ver que nos tiene hoy Snape –fue la sencilla casi orden que le dio.

No le gustaba tocar el tema, la cosa era que, aunque era un hombre atractivo, eso lo sabia, no le gustaba que la gente le mirara como si fuera un pedazo de carne jugosa, así que prefería mantener su fertilidad al margen, últimamente había poco fértiles en el mundo mágico.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Severus, entró. No necesitaba tocar, Severus nunca se molestaba con él, así le interrumpiera el más complicado pensamiento.

La verdad era que a pesar de que ellos nunca más habían siquiera tocado el tema de hace 10 años… Eran muy unidos y cariñosos entre sí, aunque nunca hubieran aclarado el porque.

Severus podía llegar y darle un abrazo a Harry y eso era normal de ver, como tambien lo era que le saludara con un beso en la boca. Sin más que llegar a ser un beso. Aun con todas esas confianzas, ellos nunca volvieron a tocar el tema. Severus y Harry prefirieron borrarlo de sus mentes, aunque Harry no había podido borrarlo de su corazón.

Esa mañana Severus vestía una imponente túnica azul marino. Harry llevaba una túnica roja. Éste al verle le miró intensamente; Harry supo porque.

—Se que no te gusta el color rojo, pero mis otras túnicas están arrugadas, no tengo elfo doméstico –susurró evidenciando a Severus.

— ¿Ya te mudaste? –preguntó mirándole de reojo.

—Si esta misma mañana; ahora dime que misión me vas a poner; ya acabamos la de los venenos tóxicos del emporio de pociones –comentó orgulloso.

—Son rápidos, espero que con su nueva amiga, lo sean más. Hermione es un valioso material –comentó contento.

— ¿Ya la probaste? –fue la pregunta celosa de Harry, le ardía el pecho cada vez que Severus hablaba de alguna de sus conquistas, y al ser muchas, ese dolor era constante.

Severus le miró sin entender, pero luego dando una ligera sonrisa, solo pudo decirle:

—No pruebo a pasantes brillantes, podría traerme problemas. ¿Te molesta? –preguntó directamente a su casi hermano de ojos verdes.

—No Severus, tú jamás logras molestarme –dijo aunque no era del todo cierto, prefería que así lo pensara el hombre.

—Su nueva misión es: Draco Malfoy… Este niño bonito se ha hecho rico de la noche a la mañana, y nadie cree que sea por buenos motivos. Sean discretos, serán como espías en su vida –explicó tendiéndoles sus nuevas identificaciones.

—Harry serás Diego Veraz un apuesto chico de compañía que fue asignado al joven Malfoy como acompañante a veladas importantes. Lo único diferente será tu cabello, eres un exótico pelirrojo –dijo dándole una torcida sonrisa y mirando a Ron quien había permanecido callado esperando ordenes.

—Ronald, será su chofer, lo llevaras a todos lados y veras a quien contacta. Si puedes entrar a la mansión, revisa cualquier anormalidad. ¿Entendido? –preguntó severo.

—Si señor, ¿Cuál será mi apariencia? –preguntó seriamente.

—Eres un castaño ojos marrones. Y se observador –aconsejó el de ojos negros.

Ron asintió y se marchó, Severus le comentó.

—La señorita Granger ira como sirvienta del niño rico, ella será chica rubia voluptuosa y de ojos azules. Como un sueño erótico –comentó Severus riendo un poco.

—Un sueño erótico tuyo, porque en el mió… No aparecería una mujer –comentó sentándose cómodamente frente al escritorio.

—Bueno, cada quien con sus cosas, pero la verdad, el de la idea de los cambios fue Sirius, sabes como es ese hombre es pervertido cuando quiere serlo –sentándose en la silla de su escritorio quedando frente a Harry.

—Pobre Remus, no sé como lleva tanto tiempo casado con ese Canuto –rió imaginándolos juntos. —Debe tener sus cualidades –pensó Harry mordiendo el lapicero que había encontrado en el escritorio, una mala costumbre.

—No me hagas tener imágenes mentales –protestó Severus sonriendo.

—Tu no necesitas que yo te las ponga, solo necesitas un ligue para montarlas –dándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como respuesta. —Me voy, tengo trabajo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, donde murmurando un hechizo su apariencia cambio. Frente a Severus estaba un muchacho de cabello rojo pasión, orbes verdes brillante con picardía y vestido con unos pantalones de cuero ajustado y una camisa verde transparente.

Severus se mostró inescrutable, aunque debía reconocer que ver a Harry tan sexy, le hacia sentirse turbado.

Harry caminó contoneando caderas y le susurró:

—Adiós precioso –dándole un guiño, si no fuera normal la palidez de Severus casi podía afirmar que el hombre estaba asustado.

Con ese pensamiento iba camino a su nueva misión: Draco Malfoy.

Notas finales:

Comento algo que me sucedió justamente ayer; "googleando" como se le dice, me tope con un Hi5 donde comentaban mi historia "Lágrima de ángel" lo peor que es había parte o casi todo mi primer capitulo expuesto; YO NO HE OTORGADO MI PERMISO PARA ESTO así que si fue algún lector, con "buenas" intensiones, le pido que por favor lo borren, es de muy mal gusto lo que hicieron, porque aunque los personajes No son míos, la trama si lo es, tengo derechos sobre mis escritos y nadie me ha pedido permiso para ponerlos en ninguna parte, así que por favor, les pido amablemente, ¡no lo hagan! Me hicieron pasar un mal rato. Además allí aclaman que los versos que pongo en mis fics "son míos" ¿se han tomado el tiempo de leer mis notas de autora? Porque creo haber puesto, ¡¡que no lo son!! Me puede meter en un lió. Estoy bastante irritada por el tema, si alguien desea guardar mis fic, no me quejo, ¿tengo yo derecho a limitarlos? Pero no les permito que publiquen mis historias ya sea en comentarios y Blog, sin mi autorización. ¿Qué? Yo estoy pintada en la pared o algo; no sé si saben pero ¡¡me cuesta escribirlos bastante!! Tengan un poco de respeto hacia los autores y por favor ¡no lo hagan!

Repito, aunque admiten mi autoria, yo NO he dado permiso para esto, así que borrenlo, porque me parece de muy mal gusto que lo hicieran.

Valethsnape.


	2. Ilusiones montadas en un cristal

Notas del capítulo:

Sé que odiaran a Severus en este capitulo, querran descuartizarlo; pero en defensa de mi bello digo que el pobre; aunque es un hombre maduro, a veces no piensa con el cerebro y ¡jamas! hubiera dejado a Harry de saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Pobre de mi sev. Muchos han dicho que Draco va dar celos a Severus y yo creo que se daran cuenta que no es así, porque Draco es un fertil, pensé que lo imaginarian, porque en las pàrejas puse que iba con Ron y el pelirrojo no es un fertil, bueno, se los aclare. Disfruten.

Capítulo 1  
Ilusiones montadas en un cristal

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.

Resumen: Desde la niñez Harry y Severus han sido los mejores amigos; ahora que son adultos, las cosas han cambiado, el ojí verde esta harto de guardar amor en el corazón para su amigo; decide olvidarle; sin saber que el destino es bastante inexorable y cuando más decides alejarte, esté busca contar contigo siempre.

Notas de Autora: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiguita del alma, Undomiel24, Paola eres una persona única amiga, me alegra poder contar contigo. Esto es poco para lo que mereces, pero es lo único que puedo darte. Espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectores. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, supo que sería tratado como a una puta y no se equivoco, los del personal de limpieza le miraban casi con asco, aunque ser "la compañía" de Malfoy no significada acostarse con él, seguro el rubio lo lograba fácilmente moviendo sus bonitos ojos gris, pero él no era un chico fácil, y no estaba allí para enamorarse de nadie, solo para investigar.

Se sentó dignamente en el sofá, esperando que el denominado por la prensa, _"príncipe de hielo"_ bajara a darle un saludo, claro que no pensaba hacerle ninguna reverencia porque lo llamara así y fuera asquerosamente rico; sinceramente odiaba esa misión, pero como nunca defraudaba al departamento aguantaría aunque sintiera ganas de patear al mundo.

Pasó largo rato esperando en el hall de la lujosa mansión, apenas en la entrada y mostraba esos exquisitos sofás de cuero blanco y esas escaleras grandes e imponentes de mármol. Era un delirio de riqueza a la vista, pero le confundía, porque según sabia, Draco Malfoy no era más que el hijo de una vidente de Hogsmeade, que cuando su madre murió pasó a ser un mesero, repartidor, cualquier trabajo que encontrara un joven de 19 años.

_¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana podía hacerse tan rico? _

Harry se levantó al ver al muchacho bajar por las escaleras, había que admitir que era un rubio hermoso. Pero era tan hermoso que por supuesto para un fértil era más que obvio que estaba frente a un igual, lo que le hacía pensar que… Esto seria complicado.

Harry tenía conciencia que ellos solo se reconocían por la magia, las auras claras que brotaban al invocar un hechizo eran la de los hombres fértiles y las oscuras la de los hombre no fértiles, se suponía que Harry era un **no fértil **en esa misión. Iba a matar a Severus Snape.

Le ayudó a bajar al rubio y luego sonriendo coquetamente le dijo:

— ¿A dónde iremos y cual será la razón del evento? –preguntó sintiendo curiosidad por escuchar al muchacho.

—Es una fiesta para celebrar la inauguración del consorcio Malfoy, hoy le pasare a uno de mis asociados parte de mis acciones en esta empresa –Harry pudo notar que Malfoy tenía la vista perdida y hablaba más por monotonía que por emoción. Aquello no estaba bien, porque eran los síntomas de un imperio.

—Que bien bonito, ahora caminemos hasta el auto –le indicó emprendiendo la marcha de la mansión.

No sabia que pensar, porque Malfoy un chico común y corriente no podía amasar esa gran fortuna así como así y solo porque sí. Alguien debía estar detrás de esto, alguien muy poderoso.

La verdad no quiso pensar quien, porque se apuntarían muchos nombres a la lista, solo caminó hasta el auto donde un Ron Weasley estaba con su aspecto cambiado esperando para llevarlos.

Harry miró por la ventanilla como salían de la mansión, debía admitir que cualquiera se dejaría seducir por tanto lujo y más alguien joven como Draco Malfoy, pero obvio que el joven sufría de algún tipo de encantamiento.

Fue largo el camino para llegar a la fiesta de socios, era algo bastante sobrio, porque un club de ricos exclusivos, donde solos los mejores magos podrían entrar sin ser despreciados.

Cuando entró vio como Ronald le hacia una seña de que estaría atento, cualquier cosa mandaría su patronus, era solo simple seña, pero en ellos como equipo, podían entenderla.

Caminó agarrando fuertemente a Malfoy entrando elegantemente, odiaba esas reuniones sociales y cuando su madre lo invitaba a alguna, no podía más que refunfuñar, pero a la hora del trabajo si debía convertirse en el mejor nudista, acompañante o domador de dragones, lo hacía.

En cuanto entraron Malfoy le fue prácticamente arrebatado por un montón de chicas estupidas, Harry aprovechó para ir a mirar el lugar.

El salón de baile era grande y amplio con algunas fuentes de aguas y canales que la transportaban en el piso, tambien luces brillantes y música a toda potencia. La mesas donde servirían la cena eran sencillas de no ser por el gran escenario con proyector mágico, que ponía videos, propagandas no había nada de especial en ella, esta sala estaba justo a lado del salón de baile, como termino una gran piscina redonda, que tenia una caída de agua majestuosa, eso estaba ya casi en la terraza del club, por lo cual, era mejor no temerle a las alturas.

Harry se fue a la mesa de los pasapalos y agarró algunos, vigilando a Malfoy cautelosamente. Pero siendo Harry con tan poca o demasiada suerte pronto llegó hasta él un hombre que lucia una lujosa túnica gris plata, el hombre era alto, su cabello negro brillaba cuando contrastaba con el sol matutino, esos ojos miel iban mucho con su persona, no quiso detallarlo más para no parecer sospechoso.

El hombre tomó una nueva copa de champagne y le comentó como quien no buscar entablar una charla:

—Bonita fiesta ¿cierto? –éste le sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta. —Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ¿Te la estas pasando bien?

Ese Tom Riddle le sonaba algo, pero no recordaba que… Así que un poco fríamente contestó. — Mi nombre es Diego Veraz, acompaño al señor Malfoy. Y si, la fiesta es ciertamente acogedora.

El hombre pareció no querer dar por vencido con su respuesta porque le comentó:

—Tienes bonitos ojos, ¿Estas seguro que solo acompañas al señor Malfoy? –sin poner empeño en disimular su deseo.

Harry le miró y cambiando de táctica, dijo con voz tranquila:

—Uno nunca saben que quieren al final, pero podría decirse que solo lo acompaño, ¿Esta interesado en mis bonitos ojos o en mi compañía? –dando una sonrisa sexy.

—Creo que en un poco de los dos, me gustaría ver esos ojazos cuando tu compañía me da algo más que una caricia –fue la seductora respuesta que emitió el otro, acercándose más a Harry.

—Me apetece –dijo bebiendo vino y regándolo por sus labios con su lengua como distraídamente, pero estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

—No tienes excusa, hoy apenas salgamos de aquí –fue casi la orden que le dio el de cabellos negros.

— ¡Hey! te olvidas que le pertenezco a Malfoy por hoy, ese es un problema –excusó al plantearse la sola idea.

—Malfoy no será un problema por mucho tiempo, solo espera un poco y estarás libre de él y su insignificante presencia –le afirmó acercándosele para estrujar una de sus nalgas, luego se marchó lo más dignamente posible.

Harry estuvo en el lugar, pensando en las palabras de acababa de dar el hombre y como debería darles un significado… Pero el tiempo de pensar no fue mucho porque pronto alguien tomó el micrófono y dijo:

—Hola mis queridos socios, hoy es un gran día para la corporación Malfoy, unimos a un nuevo socio –anunciaba Draco Malfoy con el mismo semblante perdido de la mañana. —Bienvenido amigo Tom Riddle.

Harry ató cabos en un instante, vio como Draco Malfoy le daba la mano al hombre y le instaba a firmar el papel de socio, mientras el tambien se disponía a lo mismo, cuando estuvo finalizado, el ojí verde miró por la ventana del hall de mesas y vio como un francotirador apuntaba la cabeza de Malfoy, sin pensarlo más corrió hasta él, no pensaba dejar que ese maldito lo matara.

Draco Malfoy solo sintió que era empujado por alguien al piso y luego sonó el disparo, fue todo muy rápido, pronto hubo pánico entre los asistentes quienes corrían en todas direcciones gritando asustados.

Harry se levantó y sintió que era presa de un fuerte "crucio", se revolvió en el piso y vio la mirada dura y sin piedad del otro, éste le espectó:

—Pagaras pasarte de listo, niño bonito –el hombre se agachó y le dio un beso forzado, luego le liberó del hechizo y emprendió la huida.

Aunque éste se había ido algunos secuaces quedaron, lanzaban maldiciones asesinas por todas partes, Harry se levantó corriendo cuando una casi le rozó.

Corrió buscando al joven Malfoy, éste estaba en la esquina opuesta desmayado, al llegar allí lo agarró y con mucha dificultad empezó a caminar para una pronto salida, menos mal que Ron llegó a ayudarle, seguramente éste había estado batallando en el Hall de bailes, porque tenia un feo morado en el ojo y un labio partido.

Harry lanzó un "avada" a uno de los tipos que intentaba atacar por la espalda a Ronald y aturdidores a los otros, solo quedaban tres.

Uno le replicó el hechizo, lanzándole un "expelliarmus" que lo mandó a parar a la pantalla mágica, destrozando el cristal y cayendo en medio de todo ese desastre.

Sintió algunas astillas menores clavarse a su piel, pero nada tan intenso como para matarlo. Decidido, se levantó y lanzó un hechizo petrificante. Este cayó en el piso, Ron logró causarle heridas bastantes graves al otro para morir desangrado y el tercero huyó como ultimo recurso.

Ron corrió hasta donde estaba tendido el rubio y le lanzó un "enérvate", la situación se había salido de control, él ya había mandado aviso a los grupos de emergencia del departamento de aurores.

El rubio aturdido, confundido se levantó y le observó los ojos gris azulados le miraban con sorpresa y calidez, Ron algo turbado le dijo:

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Se encuentre usted bien? –mostrando preocupación, las personas inocentes envueltas en esas batallas eran las que más sufrían.

—Yo… Estoy bien, Pero ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –preguntó con miedo el rubio.

—Soy Ronald Weasley, del departamento de aurores, tercer rango, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? –quiso saber, parecía que Malfoy había salido de un trance.

—Yo… Estaba entregando un paquete, el hombre salió de la casa, estaba riendo y… me hechizo. No recuerdo más –aseguró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y preguntaba con el labio inferior temblando por el susto — ¿Estoy en problemas?

—Si eres inocente, no lo estarás –aseguró Ron brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

Draco asintió aun confundido por la situación, se dejó ayudar a levantar por el pelirrojo quien parecía preocupado por él, aunque sin querer hacerse ilusiones se decía que era una mala pasada de su mente.

Harry aun con múltiples heridas y profundamente cabreado, caminó hasta ellos y cerciorándose que todo estuviera bien, fue a informar al jefe de aurores de la situación.

Al salir se dio cuenta que todos corrían a ver como estaban, Harry se dejó arrastrar hasta una ambulancia mágica y vio como empezaban a curarle las heridas.

Ron y Draco Malfoy no sufrieron mucho en el ataque, este último se quedaría en el departamento a rendir declaraciones, luego estaría en una residencia pagada por el ministerio por ser un joven sin hogar y con mucha información que solo tenían hacerle recordar.

Harry tampoco sufrió alguna fractura o algo más grave, solo tenia varias heridas la más profunda en el brazo izquierdo, y unas cuantas en el abdomen y cuello.

El ojí verde no se sintió recompensado al saber que Severus no acudió a ver que le sucedía, cosa que le extrañaba, por lo cual pensó que algo grave podía haber ocurrido.

Fueron como media hora de preguntas incomodas y curas innecesarias, porque pronto estaría igualmente rasguñado por alguna nueva misión. 

Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a una vida llena de adrenalina y momentos decisivos; porque ellos eran los que protegían al mundo mágico, y de ellos dependían muchas vidas.

Aunque siempre supo a lo que se enfrentaba al convertirse en auror, nunca tuvo duda, cuando vio a Severus graduarse fue un incentivo más para él, y terminó su carrera con éxito, Severus era un hombre con suerte, apenas llevaba un año trabajando en el ministerio cuando fue nombrado jefe del departamento y Harry al pedir empleo entró de inmediato aunque no sabia si debía sentirse bien por entrar ayudado, claro que tuvo que demostrar su valía, Severus aunque fuera comos su hermano jamás le hubiera dejado ingresar si supiera que era un inútil.

Cuando las preguntas cesaron, Harry pudo al fin tomar un traslador al ministerio, donde algo menos agitado caminó junto a Ron a el despacho de ambos, al ser un equipo trabajaban juntos y tenían un lugar para ambos descansar con algo de privacidad. Harry se sentó en su escritorio cómodamente y Ron en el suyo.

Aunque Ron era un novato, tenia 22 años y si apenas unos meses trabajando allí, era muy bueno y fue lo que hizo que Harry lo aceptara como compañero, Harry era rango 2 y llevaba 5 años trabajando allí como auror, todo el mundo se sorprendió de su decisión, pero nadie la refutó cuando el equipo se había vuelto tan certero en sus misiones, ellos eran un equipo muy mencionado en los pasillos, sabia que a Ron eso le hacía sentir orgulloso, tanto como a él mismo, antes aunque conocían su profesionalismo, no trabajaba con nadie por lo cual estaba en una u otra misión y su presencia a veces no era tan tomada en cuenta.

Pero ahora a este dúo de maravilla se unía alguien más, alguien impuesto por Severus; Hermione Granger, según el hombre era una mujer muy brillante y hace años cuando era nuevo en su trabajo y la encontró en una fiesta de gala, supo que seria una chica con futuro brillante y eso, no sabia como tomarlo ahora.

Ronald parecía envuelto en otro dilema porque algo sofocado le preguntó:

—Potter, ¿Crees que el señor Malfoy vaya estar bien, solo? –su mirada era de completa y absoluta preocupación.

—No lo sé, pero si quieres hacerle compañía, no creo que te paguen por eso. Por cierto, creo que hasta tendremos un extra por esta misión "inofensiva" ¿Quieres que se lo haga llegar a tu madre? Sabes que me salen muchos más baratos los envíos por Hedwig que pagar una lechuza internacional -preguntó Harry sin querer ofenderlo, además prefería no hablar con Weasley de la vida sentimental de alguno, seria muy confuso, aun no tenían ese nivel de confianza.

—Tranquilo Ginny mi hermana consiguió trabajo como corresponsal del profeta y Charlie ahora trabaja con Dragones, además Percy parece que es de utilidad en el ministerio de España, por lo cual… Parece que mi sueldo ya será solo para mí. Le envié hace poco algo y creo que con esos ingresos extra podrán llevarse bien –explicó el pelirrojo que parecía feliz del avance de su familia.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, era hora que el sacrificio rindiera frutos. Me voy, tengo que informarle a Severus –anunció levantándose de la silla donde ahora no recordaba que se había sentado.

Ron pareció pensar mucho lo que iba a decir, pero sin poder retenerlo le habló:

— ¿No crees que es obvio el motivo de su falta? –evitando mirar a los ojos a Harry.

—Para mi no lo es –dijo Harry sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo.

Ron se levantó y llegando hasta donde estaba él, colocó una mano en su hombro y le susurró:

—Harry, ese hombre no quiere a nadie, ahora debe estar estrenando a la nueva, como hace con casi todas las que entran a trabajar aquí, todas lo hacen por "amor" pero él, no tiene justificación… No deberías ilusionarte con él, porque él no puede llegarte ni a la suela de los zapatos -ese consuelo tan carente de abrazos o palabras bonitas, llegó dentro de Harry y supo que tal vez… Era verdad, pero debía ir a comprobarlo.

—Gracias… Pero quiero que sepas que no hago ilusiones y… No quiero que lo comentes con nadie, ni mi interés, ni mi fertilidad. ¿Por favor? –Harry pidió con los ojos aguados, no acostumbraba a llorar, pero la idea de que Severus estuviera con esa mujer mientras él corría peligro le hacia hervir la sangre y querer tener el valor de lanzarse de un puente por imbecil.

Ron asintió y volvió a su lugar, Harry se marchó con paso lento, necesitaba ir a comprobar si lo que decía Ron podía ser cierto, pero… Dolería mucho verlo allí con alguien, dolería tanto…que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, porque Severus, si era un sin vergüenza, pero sobre todo un amigo incondicional, cuando alguien le necesitaba, primordialmente, él, nunca fallaba, siempre fuera lo que fuera, estaba allí, y más si estaba en misión, nunca dejaba el departamento si algún auror estaba en algo que podría resultar peligroso, Harry sabia que muchas veces en misiones tranquilas Severus no había ido a dormir por saber de él.

_¿Qué había cambiado ahora? _se preguntaba sin querer dejar salir las lagrimas de impotencia que amenazaban huir de sus ojos.

Cuando estuvo en la chimenea dijo:

—Departamento Snape, callejon Diagon –sentía que su corazón latía de prisa a medida que pasaba miles de chimeneas por segundo.

Cuando aterrizó, por milagro divino sin caer estrepitosamente, hoy era un día de suerte.  
Miró el lugar, la sala estaba en penumbras y estuvo a punto de volver a marcharse cuando escucho una voz femenina decir:

—** ¡Ah! Más rápido Severus, más **–Harry quiso no ser tan testarudo para marcharse de allí sin importar más, pero no, él tenia que asegurarse, hasta que no le viera con sus propios ojos, no lo creería.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, no tuvo que acercarse mucho porque la puerta estaba abierta, cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir, para ver como Severus se movía frenéticamente contra una chica de cabellos marrones rizados que parecía estar en la gloria porque no dejaba de gemir.

Harry se tragó sus lagrimas, su rabia, su frustración y hasta el orgullo, pero lo más duro de tragar fueron sus sentimientos y esas ganas de echarse a llorar.

Carraspeando hizo notar su presencia, tanto Severus como la chica se separaron alarmados, Harry caminó a la habitación mientras decía.

— ¿Esta es la nueva prueba de admisión que debe dar un auror para demostrar si esta calificado? o es que como la chica –espectó con desprecio mirándola. —Es hija de la ministra, debemos darle un trato especial –poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

La castaña se levantó, trato de abofetearlo pero él no permitió que lo tocara, esta chillo y protestó.

—No te permito que insinúes tal cosa, estoy muy calificada –apuntó molesta la mujer por tan insultante trato.

—Si veo que esta muy bien calificada –mirándola descaradamente, aunque la chica llevaba la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo, se sintió humillada.

—Severus… No sabes cuanto has decepcionado a tu equipo, a más a mí –mirando con tristeza al hombre que no le sostenía la mirada más que por fracción de segundo.

—Tu te revuelcas con esta _señorita _mientras nosotros casi morimos en una misión –con voz alta echo en cara al ojí negro.

Severus alzó la mirada sorprendido y balbuceó:

—Ustedes ¿Qué? La misión no era peligrosa, cuando me fui según los reportes... Estaban camino a la fiesta… Estaban bien…. ¿Te ha pasado algo? –preguntó levantándose cubriéndose con una almohada, se notaba realmente preocupado.

Harry retrocedió cuando éste se le acercó y susurró:

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme, nunca más Severus, me das asco –pronunció dejando notar su dolor.

Severus se apartó sin entender nada, nunca por nada deseó el desprecio de Harry y estaba ocurriendo. La que parecía comprenderlo todo era la castaña quien se mostraba avergonzada y humillada, algo decepcionada de si misma.

Harry le miró y le aseguró:

—No diré nada de esto, pero señor Snape, no es propio de un jefe de departamento llevarse a la cama a las nuevas a su cargo. Tenga ética, tenga moral, tenga algo de sentimientos –dejando un poco de su rencor en cada palabra dicha.

Severus estaba petrificado de la impresión y le dijo sin comprender:

—Harry yo en verdad no sabía, no me avisaron, jamás te hubiera dejado… Nunca me hubiera marchado si supiera que estaba en peligro… Eres lo más importante en mi vida… Eres mi mejor amigo… No puedes alejarte, nada tendría sentido –confesó aun perplejo y molesto por esa situación, se suponía que debían haberle anunciado del ataque, esos incompetentes.

—Corrección, fui tu mejor amigo, y… Yo jamás he sido importante para ti, solo me haces daño –le dio como respuesta, mirándole a los ojos, pero sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

—Perdóname, Harry, chiquito, no me hagas esto, no dejes de ser amigo de este imbécil, por favor, cometí un error, pero solo ha sido uno. Perdóname –pidió Severus arrodillándose en el piso, bajo la mirada de Harry y Hermione quien les veía sorprendidos.

— ¡Que te jodan Snape! Esto no se trata de mi, no me importa no ser tu "amigo" pero tu gente, tus aurores, son vidas ¿sabes? y te importan muy poco. Recapacita, porque si no, la ministra va a escucharme –dijo señalando con la cabeza a la castaña quien gimió al oírlo, sabiendo lo decepcionada que estaría su tía.

—Pero a mi solo me importas tú, se que los aurores, es algo terrible, pero ellos están bien y el que se esta marchando sin querer volver a saber de mí, eres tu Harry, por favor perdóname –rogó el hombre levantándose mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Harry recordaba cuando ambos se habían prometidos ser amigos por siempre y esta era la segunda vez que esa promesa se veía amenazada, pero esta vez el hombre no le convencería con palabras bonitas y mucho menos con una sesión de sexo maravillosa como la primera vez.

—Ha durado mucho Severus, es hora de romperla, ya no quiero saber nada de ti, solo seré un auror más, uno de esos que no te preocupa, no quiero ser importante por una jodida promesa, esa promesa al igual que a los cinco años, no tiene mucha importancia –dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la chimenea.

Severus intentó seguirle pero pronto escuchó a Harry decir su dirección y supo que el muchacho se había marchado, cuando el ojí verde decidía más que nadie sabía que era de cumplir su palabra.

Se sentó en la cama junto a una enfurruñada castaña; había perdido a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida. Su amigo Harry.

Harry lo era todo para él, sin mentir, cuando quería sentirse en familia iba los domingos a la casa de los padres de Harry y allí la pasaba muy bien, cuando necesitaba consuelo allí estaba su amigo de ojos bonitos apoyándolo, que decir cuando estaba borracho o molesto quien siempre le había soportado era Harry y ahora _se había marchado _

Se acostó en la cama con aspecto derrotado y sitio ganas de llorar, nunca en 20 años eso había sucedido, así que no se dejaría caer presa de ese tonto impulso.

No fue hasta que escuchó la tranquila voz de Hermione al vestirse que volvió a la realidad.

—Ese amigo tuyo ¿Trabajara conmigo cierto? –preguntó algo triste por la forma apagada de su mirada.

—Si, se llama Harry, es el mejor de los de su rango –anunció sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Creo que es un gran chico, porque estaba aquí para defender a sus compañeros de trabajo a pesar de estar "Celoso" de nosotros –dijo Hermione sorprendida de la capacidad de resistencia del amigo de Severus. Harry.

—Harry no estaba celoso, solo se preocupa por mi, y si es un gran chico –afirmó mirando el techo.

—Si él no estaba celoso, hace media hora yo no estaba excitada, abre los ojos querido. Nos vemos en el trabajo jefe y olvide que esto pasó –pidió apenada marchándose del apartamento.

Severus se quedó pensando en el mismo lugar. No podía pensar en ningún momento que Harry estuviese… Era sencillamente no podía pasar… Porque entonces la vida si que tenia muchas ironías.

Sabia que mañana seria un día largo, tendría que dar y recibir muchas explicación de porque no había sido avisado del ataque. Pero lo cierto era que con esto acabado de suceder, ya eso no tenia importancia, porque lo único que en su mente quería pensar se trataba de Harry y como hacer para recuperar su amistad. 

x…x…x…x…x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Harry llegó esa noche a su departamento tirando todo lo que encontraba, no quería pensar en la perfección, porque no existía, era solo una mera ilusión.

Una vez que todo estuvo echo un desastre se sonrió a si mismo un poco, ¿Cómo pretender ser algo que no eres?

Amaba la limpieza, el perfecto orden, y desordenar para luego estar como loco limpiando no tenia sentido. Recogió algunas cosas que había alcanzado a tirar y con tranquilidad le fue devolviendo orden a su apartamento.

Se sentó llorando en silencio en el sofá, encogido como un niño pequeño, no quería volver a sufrir, no quería llorar otra noche más por Severus. Solo quería dejarlo atrás pero su corazón no obedecía.

No deseaba ser más esa persona que solo era querido por su familia y el hombre de ojos negros, no más el Harry que pasa desapercibido a la vista de todos, por su propia decisión, tal vez para olvidar a Severus, él debía darse a conocer, nuevos amigos, nuevas caras que le ayudaran a olvidar.

Caminando decidido fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha. No, nunca, jamás, volvería a ser un estupido enamorado. Aunque aun no pudiera sacarse a Severus del alma, sentía la absurda necesidad de darle una patada de su corazón a ese germen llamado amor.

Notas finales:

_No crean que Severus hace eso con todas las chicas o chicos que entran al departamento de aurores, luego entenderán como acabo así con la castaña. Severus ante todo es un profesional en su trabajo, cosa que pronto verán, pero…A veces cae en prohibidas tentaciones, como cualquier mortal. Gracias por leer y dejarme esos lindos reviews, les quiero mucho._

Valethsnape. 


	3. Las acciones de Severus

Titulo del capítulo: Las acciones de Severus

Notas del autor: Hola.

Severus en este capi ¡¡sufrira!! muahahaha!! se lo merece, por engeñar a mi bello y a la vez tengo que defenderlo, porque al no saber los sentimientos de Harry, pues, no cree que lo esta lastimando, pero, en fin ¡hombres! juajuajua. Espero que disfruten el capi.

Historia:

Capítulo 2  
Las acciones de Severus

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.

Resumen: Desde la niñez Harry y Severus han sido los mejores amigos; ahora que son adultos, las cosas han cambiado, el ojí verde esta harto de guardar amor en el corazón para su amigo; decide olvidarle; sin saber que el destino es bastante inexorable y cuando más decides alejarte, esté busca contar contigo siempre.

Notas de Autora: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiguita del alma, Undomiel24, Paola eres una persona única amiga, me alegra poder contar contigo. Esto es poco para lo que mereces, pero es lo único que puedo darte. Espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectores. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Esa mañana no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir al trabajo, era sencillamente el saber que Harry no le sonreiría esa mañana lo que le hacía cabrearse consigo mismo por ser tan insensible. ¡Como había podido marcharse sabiendo que Harry estaba en misión! Fue una torpeza, una que le estaba costando cara.

Se fue a la ducha, sentir el agua caliente correr por su piel le relajaba bastante, era como huir de su mundo por quince minutos.

Pasó un par de segundos sin pensar nada más que en la satisfacción de estar allí, por minutos deseó no estar solo en esa ducha, pero como siempre había sido un crió calenturiento, cosa que aun no se le quitaba, le restó importancia al sentimiento de soledad.

Salió con la toalla amarrada a su cintura y se dirigió al espejo, donde un muchacho de 26 años le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos negros imperturbables estaban un poco opacos, claramente por la perdida de su amigo.

Recorrió con la vista su cuerpo, había cambiado mucho de cuando era un crió de 17 años, su pecho había adquirido musculatura y había desarrollado más su altura y fuerza. Definitivamente tenia de que valerse para sus conquistas.

Pero eso ya no cobraba tanta importancia si Harry no estaba en su vida para apoyarlo, consolarlo y hasta consentirlo, ni siquiera aunque fuera para burlarse de él.

Se sentó en su cama sintiendo desdicha de si mismo, ¿Cómo podía haber lastimado a su amigo así? Su Harry, quien siempre había estado allí, incluso en los momentos más duros, cuando creyó, que no quedaba más razón para vivir. ¡Que poco justo!

Pasando su mano por su rostro, sintió desesperación, caminó hacia su armario y escogió una túnica verde hoja bastante elegante.

Buscó su camisa blanca de seda y con parsimonia se la colocó, también los pantalones negros de vestir que se ajustaban a su silueta. Sobre ellos la túnica imponente de gamuza verde. Se pusó sus elegantes zapatos negros, peinó su cabello, amarrándolo en una coleta, se roció su perfume favorito y se dio el visto bueno para ir al trabajo. Agarrando el profeta como todas las mañana fue camino a su red de flu, rumbo a enfrentarse con sus compañeros de trabajo, iba a dar y recibir algunos regaños. 

x…x…x…x…x…x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x….x…x…x…x

Harry se había levantando esa mañana con ánimos, se colocó el pantalón jeans negro más ceñido que consiguió y para completar una camisa gris manga larga bastante lujosa sus tenis negros y revolvió su cabello al máximo, quería aparentar por una vez ser un fértil, habría que ver que obtendría de eso. No deseaba vivir en la oscuridad.

Una vez así se pusó una chaqueta del mismo color de la camisa, pero era larga, parecía un inspector o detective privado. Pero le gustaba su apariencia, así que muy cómodamente se dirigió a la chimenea. Como aun no resolvían al caso Malfoy tendrían que estar de averiguaciones.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo del ministerio supo que la suerte del día anterior se había marchado, pero no el dolor de las heridas, tanto las físicas como las emocionales.

Se levantó lo más dignamente posible y caminó hasta el elevador, curiosamente estaba solo, pero esto no duro mucho porque antes de que se cerrara para su desgracia entró un hombre de imponente presencia que no podía ser otro que Severus.

El de ojos negros que iba algo apresurado no le hubiese reconocido de no ser por los ojos verdes que le miraban con indiferencia.

—Harry ¿Eres tú? –Totalmente asombrado por la vestimenta tan diferente que cargaba su amigo, él sabia que Harry odiaba arreglarse, era de los que se tiraban la primera túnica que estuviera en su closet, pero esta vez, era lo contrario.

—Si jefe soy yo, le pediría el favor que me tratara de usted, para mantener las distancias y los respetos –apuntó sin mirar a los ojos al hombre.

Severus nada contento con eso paró el elevador; arrinconando a Harry en una esquina del ascensor le dijo:

— No puedes hacerme esto Harry, sabes que… Jamás por nadie me alejaría sabiendo que estas en peligro en una misión apropósito, estas siendo injusto –mirando los ojos de Harry, quería que el otro buscara la sinceridad de sus palabras en ellos, pero Harry estaba poco dispuesto a ceder.

Harry bufó y clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros de Severus le espectó molesto:

—Poco me importan sus patéticas excusas jefe, usted debía estar con su gente pero por el contrario, nos abandonó y no solo a mi, si no a todo el departamento, no teníamos un guía. Si hubiésemos fallado,…Tal vez… -la voz de Harry de quebró un poco. — Tal vez Ron y yo, estaríamos muertos. Y sería su culpa, pero usted es demasiado promiscuo para entender eso.

Severus le miró con miedo mal disimulado y por minutos sintió que no sabría que hacer si las palabras de Harry se hubiesen vuelto ciertas, ese pensamiento le aterrorizó, más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Harry volvió a poner en marcha el elevador, pero cuando estaba por llegar sintió que Severus le abrazada y le decía al oído:

—Si eso hubiera sucedido, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado Harry, no se que haría sin ti, por favor, no deseches nuestra amistad así.

Harry se volteó y mirándolo le preguntó retóricamente:

— ¿He sido yo el culpable de esto? –bajó la mirada conteniendo sus lagrimas, para luego decir firmemente. — No Snape, no quiero nada que venga de ti, solo quiero olvidar.

Severus aferró el brazo de Harry una vez que el elevador se detuvó y abrió la puerta en el departamento de aurores, donde ya algunos le miraban extrañados por la escena.

Harry se soltó bruscamente, empezó a caminar decidido a su despacho, Severus le decía caminando atrás de él:

—Me prometiste ser mi amigo por siempre, o ¿Lo olvidaste Potter? –dijo con tono que haría temblar hasta a Harry.

Harry se volteó y tragando saliva de los nervios respondió:

—No, solo estoy esperando poder volver a ver al Severus que le hice esa promesa y no a este desconocido –apuntó, señalándole con desprecio.

Severus se tensó pero plantándosele en frente le susurró peligrosamente cerca.

—Ese Severus, se quedó con las ilusiones destrozadas junto a un riachuelo el 1 agosto de 1995. Y creo que no solo yo me quede allí –mostrando un profundo pesar al tocar el tema.

Harry le miró espantado, retrocedió asustado, no entendía a Severus, sus palabras, nada tenia sentido. Severus que vio la acción, supo que en vez de arreglar las cosas, había metido más la pata. Harry se recargó contra una pared y cerró los ojos, veía los recuerdos golpear su mente con rapidez. Porque si dolía tanto Severus le hacía recordarlo y más así, frente a todos. Era humillante.

Y aun así, Severus tenía razón, una parte de él se había quedado allí esa primera vez, esa parte que le hacía amar a Severus con toda el alma, esa que le desafiaba a tocarlo y dejarse tocar por él, esa que le estaba pidiendo desesperadamente que perdonara al de ojos negros.

Severus mientras tanto seguía en silencio observando las reacciones de Harry, éste a la final enfrentó su mirada y le aseguró:

—Ya no es ese domingo de verano, ya no tenemos 15 años, ya no eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes?… desearía no haber accedido jamás, porque yo valía demasiado –y acercándose a su ex amigo le susurró- _hasta que tú me tocaste _

Severus vio como Harry se iba presuroso a su despacho, él se quedo allí de piedra, esas palabras… esa mirada… se tapó los ojos con las manos, no iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo. Nunca.

El ojí verde se encerró en su despacho, dejó salir unas lágrimas de impotencia pero se las limpio rápidamente al ver a la chica de anoche sentada en su nuevo escritorio, era su nueva compañera.

Ésta aunque parecía estar absorta en otras cosas, le dijo mientras revisaba el papeleo.

—Puedes llorar, no se lo diré a nadie –como buscando ganarse su confianza, pero Harry refutó.

—Seria el colmo ¿no? –sintiéndose desafíante ante esta nueva muchacha que había trastocado su vida.

La chica le miró comprensiva y caminando hasta sentarse frente a él, le habló:

—Harry sé que desde ayer no soy tu persona favorita, pero quiero que sepas que deseo tener una buena relación con mis compañeros de trabajo, ayer falle y es que… _estaba desde hace mucho tiempo ilusionada con Snape _pero me abrió los ojos a la realidad, no quería lastimarte, si lo amas, debes luchar por él. -fue el consejo que le dio la chica posando su mano sobre la de Harry.

Harry retiró su mano, levantándose le habló puntualizando sus faltas.

—Es cierto ayer debiste estar en la misión –mostrándose duro. —Es una gran irresponsabilidad, espero que tu cerebro pueda recompensarlo.

—Tranquilo como te dije, la señorita yo soy boba Granger le dio por usar sus encantos femeninos para conseguir lo que quería ayer, pero salí perdiendo, así que, solo trabajo de ahora en adelante –la chica apenada le dijo. —Iré a investigar sobre la vida y obra de los retenidos y del hombre que huyo, si encuentro algo interesante les cuento a mis "compañeros"

Harry la vio marcharse, así que era ella quien había seducido a Severus, eso no le quitaba culpa al hombre, pero le daba una razón más para no gustarle esa chica de ojos de panal de abeja (de un feo panal de abeja) señaló Harry a su mente.

Ron llegó poco después con cara de no haber dormido demasiado, éste se sentó y agarró de la maquina un café cargado para despertarse bien, luego le comentó algo soñoliento.

—Anoche no pude dormir por el jodido y más que buenazo rubio de pacotilla ese, ¿Puedes creer? que se metió en todos mis sueños, lo conocí ayer… ¡Válgame Merlín! –se lamentó tomando su café con lentitud.

Harry estaba riendo cuando alguien tocó; entró con algo de vergüenza al despacho, ¡para que decir! hablando del rey de roma y el rey que se asoma, Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta mirando a Ronald con cierto sonrojo que Harry conocía muy bien, porque muchas veces lo ostentaba.

El ojí verde sintiendo que sobraba dijo:

—Lo siento chicos voy con Hermione a hacer investigación, puedes sentarte aquí en mi silla Malfoy, no me molesta, supongo que Ron es tu guardián personal hasta que se aclare todo –comentó con una sonrisa un poco burlona, levantando una ceja salió deseándole suerte al pelirrojo.

Ron le dio una sonrisa a Draco y le invitó un café, éste asintió y sonrojado se sentó frente al escritorio del otro, no sabía porque pero parecía que las cosas malas tambien traían cambios buenos inesperados. 

x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la castaña, que era el archivo electrónico del departamento de aurores, ésta le informó emocionada:

—Tom Riddle según estos datos fue a Hogwarts en la época de Lucius Malfoy, sabes que fue el que inicio toda esta revuelta de la pureza de la sangre; creó un grupo de llamados "mortífagos" para exterminar a gente mestiza y no magos. Lo cierto es que según rumores Tom era de ese grupo, pero nunca se pudo comprobar y quedo libre, una vez que murió Malfoy, todo esto acabó, pero que mejor forma de volver a recomenzarlo con su hijo. ¿Qué mejor forma que usar a Draco Malfoy como tapadera? Así nos centraríamos en él y olvidaríamos sus negras intenciones, con esa empresa solo buscaba fondos, los obtuvo, ahora es una amenaza –declaró la chica dejándolo sorprendido por su fría y rápida lógica.

—Si es cierto, hay que plantearlo en la junta esta tarde, esto parece ponerse peliagudo –fue lo que expresó Harry con turbación. Él no era mestizo pero Severus si lo era, y Tom Riddle le juró venganza, por más que deseara odiar a Severus, sentía miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle.

Hermione cerró el aparato electrónico para buscar información, ésta era brindaba según el rango que tenía y tus casos asignados, no te dejaban a conocer más de lo necesario, excepto tal vez para los jefes de aurores como Severus o el ministro de magia.

La chica caminó a su lado hasta la entrada del departamento donde habían unas mesas para descansar o sentarse a tomar algo que hubieran traído del cafetín del ministerio.

— ¿Sabes? no soy tan mala gente, solo me acosté con tu querido, no quiere decir que sea un monstruo, hasta soy Gryffindor igual que tú –comentó sonriéndole.

Harry alzó la mirada y sonriéndole le contestó:

—Pues es bueno tener más leones en el equipo, ¿Qué dijo tu tía cuando le dijiste que deseabas ser aurora? –preguntó sintiéndose curioso, la anciana aunque era firme y decidida, era bastante diplomática.

—No creo haberle dicho, un día solo informe; me inscribí en la académica y ya, decisión tomada. Fue algo así –comentó riendo un poco al recordar el momento.

—Cuando se lo comenté a mi mamá, ya estaba inscrito claro, ella se desmayó y luego lloró histérica diciendo que _Su pobre niño _papá solo me felicitó, al igual que Severus. Esos dos… Se quieren mucho –dijo sintiéndose melancólico.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y mirando hacia donde estaba la taquillera del departamento, que era donde llegaban los recados, le susurró mirando hacia allá:

—Pues allá esta tu bombón hablando con otro bombón mientras nos observan, creo que Severus siente algo por ti, deberías preguntárselo –dándole una pequeña y confidente sonrisa.

Harry no quería voltear para quedar como idiota, pero la muchacha le pasó un espejo en el que pudo ver a Severus y Sirius hablando mientras le miraban de vez en cuando, ese canuto, siempre le daba malos consejos a Severus, le odiaba, bueno, hoy odiaba a medio mundo.

Severus mientras tanto le explicaba a Sirius; pacientemente ya que el hombre parecía estar alucinando aun con el hecho de que se hubiera ido ayer a la cama con la castaña que estaba en la mesa.

—No fue muy bueno, así que tranquilo perrito, él llego y nos vio en media faena, me sentí como una mierda –declaró el ojí negro bajando la mirada.

Sirius se rió y poniendo sus manos en los hombros le dijo:

—Amigo te fregaste, tienes el síndrome post traumático de la amistad, ¡te clavaste! –mostrándole una sonrisa que Severus quería borrar a punta de puñetazos si seguía por ese camino.

Severus ignoró a Sirius quien le comentaba sus experiencias con Remus al saberse enamorado, miró a Harry, éste se sonrojo al sentirse atrapado por él.

Sonrió…..Ese era su niño, su precioso niño. ¡No podía estar!… No otra vez… 

x…x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Esa tarde era la reunión del equipo para hablar sobre los datos que habían arrojado las investigaciones, usualmente eran bastante rápidos en descubrir criminales y esta, esperaba Harry no fuera la excepción.

Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas estaba vació; después de la hora de comer todos se iban a sitios diferentes, había ido con Luna y Bill a almorzar, ellos eran sus amigos más grandes, ya que cuando Harry era pequeño Bill era su mal consejero, éste trabajaba en su casa para pagar sus estudios ya que el muchacho era un inefable al igual que la rubia, ambos se conocieron en la facultad y se casaron, eran muy cercanos a él. Gracias a Bill conservaba el mejor recuerdo de su vida.

Se colocó en posición de descanso en la mesa, todos estos días madrugando, ya estaban surtiendo efecto, además ayer había sido todo inesperado.

Pero la semana era joven y él tenia sobrado trabajo; cuando sintió la puerta abrirse tomó una posición más apropiada. Severus entró sin dirigirle la palabra y se sentó, al parecer el hombre venia bastante metido en el informe del caso Malfoy por lo cual no prestó atención.

Harry no se dio por aludido ante esto, solo echó la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, así descansaba un rato.

Severus sabía que Harry estaba allí, pero prefería concentrarse en el trabajo, así que una vez que pudo ojear todo el informe que había emitido la nueva aurora a su despacho estuvo algo más empapado del tema.

Severus dejó a un lado el informe y le preguntó a Harry:

— ¿Viste ayer a Tom Riddle, Potter? –realmente tenia una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad al respecto.

—Si, lo vi, hable con él, antes de que intentara matar al señor Malfoy –comentó mirando la mesa.

— ¿De que hablaron? –preguntó en tono profesional, cualquier cosa dicha, era importante.

—De lo maravilloso que eran mis ojos y de lo grata que le parecía a Tom Riddle mi compañía, así que… En realidad no es nada relevante –quitándose preocupación.

— ¿Cómo que no relevante? ¡Potter podría ir tras de usted! –exclamó algo molesto y asustado, no quería, no podía permitir que algo o alguien lastimara al ojí verde.

—No creo a menos que me reconozca por los ojos, anoche estaba de pelo rojo –le recordó Harry a su jefe. —Además si él fuera a vengarse de mí, no lo haría conmigo, soy sangre limpia –indicó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

Severus sonrió y le preguntó desafiante:

— ¿Preocupado por mi, Potter? Hasta hace poco solo era una basura que lo había _Desvalorizado _no me salga con esas ahora, si me muero no será su culpa, no va a interesarle –fue casi la orden hiriente que le dio el mayor a Harry.

Harry le miró aturdido, si bien fueron esas sus palabras, eso no quería decir que no le importaba el hombre, porque sin Severus… Sin Severus no sabría que haría.

Estaba en ese dilema cuando entraron a la junta, Ron, Draco, Hermione y dos guardias que venían cuidando al retenido; Sirius iba detrás de éste cauteloso de cualquier movimiento.

El retenido fue colocado en una prisión que le impedía usar magia en el resintió, una de las nuevas invenciones de la época, claro que si se les tenia mucho tiempo allí, podían volverse vulnerables o por el contrario perder su magia.

Severus se levantó y sacando un frasco de Veritaserum lo metió en la boca del hombre instándolo a tragarlo, éste lo hizo de inmediato, el de ojos negros le preguntó:

— ¿Qué hacia la mañana del 1 abril de 2005? –refiriéndose al atentado de ayer.

—Estaba junto a los mortifagos llevando a cabo un plan que nuestro señor nos ordenó, Tom Riddle quiere las acciones del consorcio para hacerse del dinero, poder armarnos contra magos y muggles, así cumplir nuestra venganza –informó el hombre monótonamente.

Severus que estaba usando la legeremancia para comprobar las palabras del hombre, supo que no mentía, nunca confiaba en las pociones, podían ser controladas con la mente.

Harry se dirigió al mortífago:

—Señor Nott ¿Podría darnos la dirección del cuartel? –preguntó Harry con anhelo.

—No soy el guardián del secreto, pero… Puedo llevarlos hasta él. –fue lo que dijo al ver como Sirius apuntaba más rígidamente con su varita en su cuello.

— ¿Qué criaturas tienes bajo su ejercito? –preguntó Sirius cabreado, odiaba a esa gente que solo vivía para hacer daño a otros.

—Hasta ahora creo que solo han sido algunos hombres lobo y tal vez… Inferís, pero del resto… No ha conseguido mucho, nuestra causa no es valorada como se debe –explicó Nott temblando al sentir cada vez más la punta de la varita del otro clavarse en su nuca.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? –preguntó Ronald con astucia.

—Sé que… Ellos van a atacar una población muggle pronto, Priven Drivet, creo que allí se crió nuestro señor y va a vengarse, va a estar todo su ejercito, es todo lo que sé –informó algo molesto al verse descubierto, si bien era cierto que el veritaserum le obligaba decir la verdad, a veces podía manejarla un poco, pero con todos esos magos, sabia que era imposible mentir.

— ¿Cuándo será el ataque? –interrogó una hábil Hermione quien había estado escuchando y anotando todo lo que oía.

—Creo que será esta noche –fue la respuesta temerosa que dio.

Severus suspiró y les dijo a los guardias de las celdas del ministerio.

—Llévenlo de nuevo, avisen a Azkaban para que lo busquen hasta que se realice el juicio –ordenó a los hombres y estos asintieron obedientes.

Sirius dijo:

—Voto porque hagamos una emboscada, aunque deben saber que vamos, aun así podríamos sorprenderlos, hay muchos aurores capacitados estarán dispuestos a ir, mientras con más acabemos mejor –opinó el ojí azul entusiasmado con la lucha.

—Estaríamos arriesgando a muchos hombres, es mejor actuar con cautela –fue la respuesta de Severus ante la proposición.

— ¡Hay que hacer algo! No me importa ir a la lucha –exclamó Harry seguro de sus palabras.

Severus meditó un rato, no quería perder hombres, pero si no iban, perderían todo rastro de Riddle y era mejor zanjar todo de una buena vez, y le habló a sus compañeros al llegar a una conclusión.

—Iremos pero como policías desalojaremos a los muggles, luego tomaremos sus lugares y atacaremos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie aquí se va a hacer el héroe, solo van a exterminar, entre más caigan más paz tendremos, si llegan a ver a Riddle, "Avada" es la opción. ¿Quedo claro? –preguntó mirando a los presentes.

—Si señor –dijeron estando de acuerdo.

—Reunirán a los mejores de cada rango para esta misión, conmigo Irán: Black, Potter, y Tonks. Los demás agrúpense de cuatro con cada compañero de rango –pidió dándole a entender que podían salir.

Harry no salió, después de todo estaba en el grupo de Severus, cosa que era un poco "extraña" ya que nunca antes lo había elegido para formar grupo, pero ahora… Severus Snape era un aprovechador. 

x…x….x…x…x…x…x...x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x….x…x…x

Cuando ya era de noche todos estaban en sus lugares, preparados.

Habían esperado mucho tiempo y podía casi asegurar que todos estaban cansados, pero aun así darían el máximo en ese cruce de hechizos.

Cuando los mortifagos empezaron a aparecer y a buscar atacar a los muggles indefensos, se encontraron con que en vez de eso un grupo de distinguidos aurores les esperaba, las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar, "Desmaius", "Expelliarmus", estaban a la orden del día, por no mencionar otros más drásticos.

Harry vio a muchos aurores metidos en la lucha encarnecida, aunque ninguno como Severus que se llevaba por delante sin mirar a cualquier mortifago con un simple "Avada" o lo suficiente heridos para no salir de esta, el hombre odiaba a los mortifagos y sabía porque… Pocos años después, Severus tendría 10, supo que la mujer que le dio la vida fue encontraba debajo de la marca tenebrosa y que había sido vejaba por esos tipos, a pesar de ser una sangre limpia, todo por casarse con un muggle y tener un mestizo, nunca Severus se lo dijo a alguien más excepto a él, pero eso había sido doloroso para él.

Harry tambien lanzaba "avadas", pero al no ser su encantamiento favorito, casi siempre optaba por dejarlos desmayados o herirlos de gravedad, donde su muerte no fuera seguro, le hacía pesar menos la conciencia, aunque esas lacras, no merecían tal respeto.

No supo cuanto duro la batalla, solo que cuando se dieron cuanta el campo estaba barrido de mortifagos heridos o muertos, tambien pudo ver algunos inferís. Para la desgracia de todos, Tom Riddle había escapado, informó Sirius quien tenía una fea herida en la pierna.

Aun así todos estuvieron más aliviados, porque su ejercito quedó resumido a nada, por lo cual Riddle se veía en un gran aprieto, seguramente haría algo torpe que lo delataría.

Al llegar al ministerio dejaron encerrados a los que los hechizos no les habían matado y fueron a la enfermería a curarse las heridas; Harry solo tenia que hacerse las curas de la fea que se había hecho ayer y una nueva que tenia en la espalda.

Cuando llegaron ya habían varios allí, uno de ellos era Severus quien tenía una varita clavada en el abdomen, este frunció al seño cuando se la quitaron y aguantó los quejidos de dolor cuando empezaron a desinfectarle la herida.

Otro era Ronald junto a Draco, quien se había quedado en el ministerio y por lo visto le daba apoyo moral, veía como le cerraban una herida en el hombro.

Hermione la pobre se había fracturado un hueso del brazo pero ya estaba recuperándolo gracias a las enfermeras.

Tambien estaba Sirius en ese plan por lo cual ambos hablaban juntos, llevando el dolor, esperando que sus familiares vinieran a ayudarlos.

Se sentó en una silla a esperar, pero pronto llegaron a atenderlo, quitándose la camisa, ya que el chaleco ni recordaba donde lo había dejado, se subió a una camilla, el destino lo juntaba a Severus quien descansaba un poco, al lado.

La mujer le curó completamente la herida anterior y le cerró esta instantáneamente ya que no era tan profunda como había sido la de ayer.

Severus preguntó en modo chiste a los presentes:

— ¿Alguien quiere un trago, baile y cama? –como respuesta le tiraron un envase de agua oxigenada, riendo continuo. —Vamos… ¿Alguien que me acompañe a mi casa?

Tonks le respondió

—Dile a tu novio Potter que te lleve a tu casa y así aprovechan de reconciliarse, has estado insoportable por su culpa –mientras veía como le cerraban las heridas del pecho.

Harry casi cae de la cama al escuchar eso, pero solo consiguió replicar:

— ¡Hey no soy su novio! Y no voy reconciliarme con él –levantándose de la camilla para ponerse la camisa.

Severus quien había reído un poco con la respuesta dijo:

—Es cierto, no es mi novio, somos ¡amigos! Y él no me quiere –haciendo lo que se pudo considerar un puchero mientras miraba a Harry.

—Amigos ¡ja! –dijo la enfermera cabreada. —Escríbanlo chicos, acabaran casados y tendrán hijos, los veremos viejos juntos.

Severus hizo una sonrisa torcida y con voz sexy le preguntó a la enfermera que era una señora ya mayor, pero muy querida por todos, Pomfrey.

— ¿Por qué me quieres casar?, no ves que soy joven, estoy en la flor de la vida –sonriendo abiertamente.

—Si en la flor de podrirte, cásate muchacho, te están esperando –dijo señalando a Harry con los labios.

Severus miró hacia Harry quien ya estaba listo para irse. Suspirando se dio cuenta que seria una larga noche en ese lugar, porque sin Harry, nadie más le ayudaría a marcharse.

Harry miró a Severus antes de irse, le dolía dejarlo allí y solo, pero era mejor mantenerse lejos de lo que tanto le lastimaba.

Notas finales: Este capi, en especial me gusto mucho, fue como ese Gato y el raton que siempre pasaban en las comis, Tom y Jerry, ese, juajuajua, algo así. No tienen que asegurarme que aún no maduro, lo sé. Soy feliz así. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, cuídense. Por cierto en este fic, habrá Mpreg, si no le gustan, ya saben.

Valethsnape.


	4. Como a los quince años

Titulo del capítulo: Como a los quince años

Notas del autor: Hola lectores.

Mañana tendran el final de esta historia, espero que les sigua gustando, como hasta ahora; Severus en este capi, digamos que le toca ser la "victima" y Harry su heroe, sabran que le dijo la madre de Harry a Severus y veremos un poquito del pasado. Disfruten.

Historia:

Capítulo 3  
Como a los 15 años

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.

Resumen: Desde la niñez Harry y Severus han sido los mejores amigos; ahora que son adultos, las cosas han cambiado, el ojí verde esta harto de guardar amor en el corazón para su amigo; decide olvidarle; sin saber que el destino es bastante inexorable y cuando más decides alejarte, esté busca contar contigo siempre.

Notas de Autora: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiguita del alma, Undomiel24, Paola eres una persona única amiga, me alegra poder contar contigo. Esto es poco para lo que mereces, pero es lo único que puedo darte. Espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectores. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Estaba caminando por el patio de la que fue su casa hasta los 20 años, que fue cuando pudo mudarse a su propio departamento y comenzar su vida loca. La casa no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo esa gran mansión por la que corría cuando era culpable de una nada saludable travesura, y esos fines de semana que venían a hacer parrillada los Potter con su padre, se la pasaba en grande jugando a ser un héroe que salvaba a Harry, esos eran _Buenos recuerdos _

Se sentó en la grama con esa inmensa desolación en el pecho; anoche había dormido la gran parte de las horas nocturnas en la enfermería del departamento hasta que llegó su padre a buscarlo y lo llevó a la que era su casa. Cuando le preguntó como había sabido le dio una de esas miradas cómplices que solo padre e hijo pueden entender y Severus supo que había sido… Harry.

El viento anunciaba que se acercaba el verano, porque estaba con esos tintes de calor que te hacían añorar el frió invernal, una taza de chocolate caliente y unas mantitas junto a Harry en la chimenea.

_Harry_

¿Por qué Harry era su todo? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto Harry tan indispensable? Porque no podía estar feliz si no veía esos ojitos mirándole con ternura, extrañaba todo de él, su presencia, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus regaños. ¡Diablos eso estaba mal!

Miró el jardín de su casa, cuantas veces allí no había jugado a las carreras con Harry, ellos siempre fueron inseparables, Harry fue como el hermano que siempre quiso tener y para Harry él fue el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Los dos, siempre juntos, solían oír comentarios como "Hacen una bonita pareja" "los van a juntar cuando estén grandes" y eso era cuando eran unos crios que no sabían de mundo, ya grandes les preguntaban "¿Es tu novio?" "¿Te gusta?" ambos solían sonrojarse para decir un claro y rotundo NO.

Ya adultos las cosas era iguales, siempre juntos, muchas mujeres se alejaban de él por Harry, aunque nunca llegó a decirle al moreno. Ellas creían que Harry era su pareja o que estaba enamorado del ojí verde, ya que siempre lo mencionaba, algunas solo le decían que "Cuando pasara el tiempo"… Iba a darse cuenta de la realidad y era que _amaba a Harry _

Él nunca les hacía caso, porque Harry era su amigo y sabia que siempre iban a estar juntos, nunca lo iba perder, por eso, nunca iba a amarlo, porque siempre estaba para él. Pero la realidad se tornaba diferente.

Estaba solo en ese patio, y nunca antes había sentido esa soledad porque Harry estaba con él, porque cuando se quedaba sin su compañía nocturna Harry iba le hacía un café y se ponían a hablar sobre cualquier tema del ministerio, se sentía en familia. Solo porque Harry estaba con él.

Suspiró; se dejó caer en la grama, sin querer y tambien sin poder evitarlo se le vino a la mente _Aquella vez_ Cuando Harry y él habían "experimentado" el ojí verde se había recostado igual en la grama, casi podía cerrar los ojos y recordar cada expresión del muchacho. Cuando pasó su dedo por el cuerpo de Harry "que inocente era" pero como una fotografía en su mente aparecía ese momento, después de todo si memorizó bien cada rincón de ese cuerpo, nadie tenia un cuerpo como el de Harry.

Pensar en Harry le iba a matar, nada le hacía sacárselo de la cabeza, y esa sensación le estaba desesperando, porque no podía ser "por nada" que pensaba tanto en Harry, no quería que volviera a pasar.

Volvió a suspirar, pero se dio cuenta que se escuchaban unos pasos, observó el lugar y vio como su padre se le acercaba, este le sonreirá y moviendo la cabeza negativamente le decía:

—Eres un testarudo, no te obligue a faltar al trabajo para que estés aquí afuera pudiendo agarrar infecciones, deberías estar en cama, esa enfermera te lo dijo hasta que no cierre completamente estas débil –reprochó el mayor sentándose a su lado.

—Padre sabes que no soy hombre de estar en la cama a menos que unas lindas piernas me retengan, de lo contrario soy hombre activo, de no ser por ti estuviera en mi oficina trabajando –dijo mirando el cielo, que estaba claro y las nubes tenían muchas formas extrañas.

—Eres un cabezota, pero eres mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de ti –aseguró el hombre dándole unas palmaditas en los brazos.

Severus le preguntó:

— ¿En serio? Porque no hay muchas razones para estar orgulloso de mi. No me importa nadie, y solo pienso en mí, no busco más que diversiones, solo para no sentirme solo –confesó Severus volviendo a sentir ganas de llorar, pero no dejaría que eso pasara, no, nunca más.

Tobías le miró con sabiduría y recostándose a su lado le habló: 

—Pero es que mi orgulloso no sé basa solo en tus logros, sino en la persona que eres, mira cuando eras pequeño y tu madre nos abandonó pensé que criarte iba a ser imposible, una tarde hace como 18 años me dijiste "Papa quiero ser auror, voy a salvar gente, para que mamá se sienta bien donde este, gracias a mí" -Severus cerró los ojos ante esas palabras. —Yo solo asentí, pero cuando te vi allá recibiendo ese título fue maravilloso saber que mi hijo de 7 años ya era un hombre, porque ya a los siete años sabias más cosas que yo.

—Creí que la partida de Eileen te afectaría, que serias un niño muy aislado, pero tuviste siempre a gente a tu lado que no te permitió ocultarte del mundo, gracias a ellos, principalmente a Harry… ese niño si que se pegó a ti y nunca hubo forma de separarlos; el punto es que siendo niño tu sabias lo que querías, luchaste por alcanzarlo y lo obtuviste, nunca dejaste que la adversidad te derrotara y aun así, la gente te quiere, la gente te apoya, gente que lucharía por que tú se lo pidieras. Entonces me hablas de no tener logros… Hijo has logrado más que yo con mis años; mi mujer se fue porque no soportaba mis abandonos, mi hijo no viene mucho a verme su trabajo es más importante, y… Nadie lucharía por mi en una batalla ni seguiría mis pasos, porque no tengo nada de lo cual alardear, si aquí hay un perdedor, ese no eres tu hijo mió –concluyó sonriendo tristemente.

Severus se incorporó, mirando a su padre, habló en voz baja:

—Me dolió mucho que mi madre se fuera, más saber que era tu culpa y no hiciste nada, pero… Lo comprendí, si, gracias a mis amigos, a Harry, pero nunca pude superar su perdida, nunca he podido dejar de pensar que aparecerá y ella no estará muerta, quiero pensar que me quería, que se fue muy desdichada por dejarme. ¿Padre porque estoy llorando? –preguntó sintiéndose estúpido al ver las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

—Porque esta conversación la postergamos por mucho tiempo, porque necesitabas llorar junto a mí, para que ambos la olvidáramos, tu madre te amaba, pero no era una mujer de atarse a una casa, a un hombre, a una rutina, amaba la aventura, la adrenalina, al igual que tú, ella era una heroína, pero hijo… La diferencia es que ella se fue y tú te quedaste…Y no te vas a marchar ¿cierto? -fue la pregunta retórica de su padre, aunque el viejo ya conocía la respuesta.

—No padre, tengo muchas e importantes promesas que cumplir, pero primero debo recuperar a cierto niño de ojos verdes que parece odiarme –sonriendo apagadamente.

—Harry no te odia, solo te ama demasiado –comentó el hombre levantándose.

— ¿Tú crees que Harry me ame? –cuestionó Severus a su padre, su mirada daba a delatar que esa respuesta era importante.

—Severus ese niño, que ya es un hombre, cuando posa esos hermosos ojos que Merlín le ha regalado en ti, parece que todas las luces de la mansión se prendieran, además, ha soportado bastante de tus jueguitos, créeme si él no te ama, no sé que pensar del amor, será que no lo habré conocido. Y tu hijo mió, esa mirada, esta exactamente igual como hace 10 años, cuando llegaste corriendo diciéndome que le amabas con toda el alma, que él era todo lo que deseabas –le recordó el hombre caminando de regreso a la mansión, dejándole privacidad a su hijo para poder pensar con calma.

Severus recordó el momento, era como si casi estuviera pasando frente a él.

Flash Black

Era de noche cuando salió de la mansión de los Potter ese día; después de que Lily Potter, la madre de Harry les había pillado en medio de la faena, le pidió que hablaran en privado, fue tan intensa la conversación que Severus terminó haciéndole una promesa a la mujer, una que con todo el gusto, juraba cumplir.

Lo peor es que con esa sorpresa no había podido aclarar las cosas con Harry, él necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, lo mucho que lo deseaba, y lo grato que había sido tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero ya hoy no seria, mañana, apenas el sol saliera iría a confesársele a Harry.

Pero nada importaba, era feliz, muy ¡feliz! Se sentía completo, era como si con Harry su vida no tuviera ningún vació, ningún recuerdo tormentoso.

Caminó hasta su casa, era muy cerca, esa era la principal razón del porque se la pasaban juntos, al entrar a los jardines iba saltando, tenia 15 años pero su madures no era una de sus grandes cualidades.

Vio a su padre con una copa sentado en la hierba, seguramente pensando. Corrió hasta él mientras gritaba:

—Le amo, le amo padre, voy a casarme con él y seremos felices, porque nunca voy a dejar de amarlo, le amo, amo a Harry –sintiendo toda la emoción explotar al fin, dejándose caer en la hierba junto a su progenitor, quien le sonreía mientras intentaba entender sus palabras. 

Fin Flash Black

Como le hubiera gustado ir a la mañana siguiente y decirle a Harry todos esos maravillosos pensamientos que tuvo. Pero cuando fue a hacerlo, escuchó a Harry hablando con Bill, diciéndole que estaba enamorado y que no podría ser jamás porque el otro chico no le correspondía, pero que iba a intentarlo. Eso le rompió el corazón, el alma y todas sus absurdas ilusiones.

Nunca quiso saber quien era ese chico, tampoco volvió a hablar sobre "aquellos a los 15 años" con Harry, aunque eran unos amigos incondicionales, hasta esos amigos, guardaban sus pequeños secretos, esos que evitaban, salir lastimados.

Se levantó, necesitaba ir a su trabajo, sí, era una manía, pero tenia el presentimiento que algo malo iba a suceder. Una vez de pie, miró hacia delante el trayecto, pero no necesitó más para saber que el único que iba salir lastimado era él. Tom Riddle estaba parado frente a él apuntándole con la varita. 

x…x…x…x…x...x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Harry tenía toda la mañana con el mismo maldito dolor de pecho. Es que mirara por donde mirara hacía falta Severus, cuando llegó no lo había encontrado y tenia mucha ganas de saber como estaba recuperándose.

Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta la maquina de café, no era muy adicto a ese vicio, solo lo tomaba cuando era necesario, pero… necesitaba hacer algo con sus manos.

En el despacho estaban Ron quien intercambiaba direcciones con el rubio, quien gracias al ministerio iba a estudiar en la universidad de aurores y le pagarían la residencia al haber aceptado donar el dinero del consorcio Malfoy a fundaciones benéficas y haber entregados sus memorias de lo ocurrido.

Hermione hacia un informe detallado del caso para entregarlo al archivo del departamento y para ser procesado a la base de datos mágica.

Cuando el café no fue suficiente, se sentó angustiado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos y el sentimiento creció, no pudiendo más con eso se levantó y caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

Fue por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Severus, entró, pero allí solo estaba Remus quien al verlo le habló:

—Hola Harry, Severus no vino, su padre llamó para decir que necesita reposo, hoy vine a ver a mi marido, pensaba pasarme a tu despacho antes de irme –anunció con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Hola Remus, yo solo quería saber si estaba bien. Voy a almorzar, ya es tarde –dijo saliendo del despacho, aunque Remus le hubiera dicho eso, no se lograba tranquilizar, necesitaba ver a Severus, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Bajó hasta la entrada del ministerio y tomando una de las chimeneas dijo:

—Mansión Snape –sintiéndose viajar a gran velocidad a través de las chimeneas.

Al aterrizar, para su mala suerte de culo, estaba por levantarse cuando alguien le dio la mano, el señor Snape le sonreía mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Una vez pasado el mal momento Harry le preguntó:

— ¿Esta Severus aquí? Necesito hablar con él del caso Malfoy –mintió para tener un excusa de su presencia.

—Si, esta en los jardines, ve a buscarlo con confianza muchacho –le instó el hombre mientras se volvió a sentar a leer su periódico.

Harry salió al área verde de la mansión, cuando estuvo por llegar al que había calificado "El lugar de Severus" vio que este no estaba solo, forcejeaba con otro hombre para impedir que este usara su varita.

Sacando la suya propia caminó en silencio para el lugar, Harry pudo notar que el otro era nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle. Severus le miró y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó a Riddle al piso lejos de él.

Harry llegó hasta Riddle y con una sonrisa le dijo:

—Prueba lo que puede hacer un niño bonito. "Crucio" –viendo al hombre chillar y retorcerse de dolor en la grama.

Éste le miró y con malicia le dijo aun sufriendo los estragos de la maldición:

— ¡Oh! No dudo de lo que puedas hacer bonito, si no de lo que no eres capaz; no eres capaz de matarme –siseó este desde el piso.

—Estás equivocado, no serás mi primer asesinato –apuntando al hombre iba a decir el hechizo, pero escuchó a otra voz grave gritar:

—"Avada Kedavra" –Severus había pronunciado la maldición y ésta había caído sobre el hombre acabando con su vida al instante.

Harry soltó su varita al ver al hombre muerto en el piso, sin importarle más corrió hasta Severus y se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del otro, cerrando el abrazo.

Severus le recibió gustoso, apretando más el cuerpo del ojí verde contra él, cuando se separaron un poco, el mayor acercó sus labios a los de Harry y los capturó en un apasionado beso, Harry pasó sus manos por su cuello acercándose más a él.

Al separarse Harry estaba sonrojado y Severus con una sonrisa encantadora, muy calidamente le habló:

— ¿Me perdonas? –extrañaba los besos de Harry, cada mañana y con poco de privacidad era su manera de saludarse, un tanto extraña, por no decir íntima, pero era para ellos un momento especial.

—Si, te perdono –concedió Harry al saber que por más que intentara odiar a Severus no iba poder.

Severus se acercó y le abrazó, mirándole le dijo:

— ¿Sabes que te quiero? –Harry cerró los ojos y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del otro le respondió.

—Si lo sé. Yo tambien te quiero –mirando a Severus desde su posición.

El hombre le sonrió y lanzando su patronus al cielo mando el aviso al departamento de aurores para que vinieran a buscar el cuerpo.

Esa tarde se la tomaron libre, había trabajo en el ministerio como tambien había muchos aurores, por lo cual pudieron darse ese lujo, además aun se estaban reponiendo de las heridas, por esto era aceptable.

Harry invitó a Severus a su departamento, el del hombre estaba a unas cuadras del suyo, por lo cual este aceptó y era donde se encontraban ahora, comiendo helado en el sofá.

El mueble de Harry estaba de espaldas a la ventana por lo cual, volteándose un poco podían ver a la gente pasar apresurada llena de bolsas.

El mayor veía al ojí verde sumido observando a los niños jugar, cuando estaba comiéndose su décima cucharada de helado éste le dijo en susurros:

—Me voy a retirar del departamento de aurores –revolviendo su helado distraído.

— ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso Harry, ¿Cómo pagaras tus gastos? –preguntó retóricamente, aunque sabía que era estúpido dado que Harry era el heredero de los Potter al igual que él de los Prince, ambas familias de buen status en el mundo mágico y en su caso tambien muggle. Pero tambien sabía que Harry amaba su independencia y ser su propio sustento.

—Por un tiempo utilizaré lo que me paguen por haber arriesgado mi vida 5 años, luego… _Voy a casarme _-anunció decidido, ya había postergado mucho el momento de buscar pareja, solo por Severus, pero, era hora de seguir adelante.

El ojí negro se quedó de piedra ¿Casarse? Harry, Harry no podía… No lo permitiría.

— ¿Para que vas a casarte? –preguntó de malas pulgas.

Harry le miró con desafió; contestó:

—Porque quiero mi propia familia, ¿Quiero tener hijos, sabes? Tal vez dos o tres, llevarlos dentro de mi, y debo hacerlo ahora que estoy joven –confesó comiendo su helado.

—Eso solo traerá responsabilidades –comentó hiriente.

—No me importa, quiero niños, quiero un hombre, quiero sexo y quiero amor –declaró sonriente.

—Tambien quiero todas esas cosas –aceptó Severus derrotado.

Harry le sonrió sorprendido y sin entender preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no las tienes? Que yo sepa, pretendientes no te faltan. –comentó sintiéndose un poco triste al saber los sueños de su amor. Esos sueños que estaban tan lejanos a él.

—Porque estoy atado a una promesa, una promesa que hice hace diez años a una madre completamente desesperada por el futuro de su hijo, _Mi mejor amigo _-fue la simple respuesta que le dio Severus a Harry.

El moreno tembló de asombro, ¿Una promesa? Eso era lo que nunca le había comentado… ¿Qué le habría prometido? Tenia que ser algo muy grave.

Armándose de valor el ojí verde preguntó:

— ¿Qué clase de promesa?, ¿Qué le prometiste a mi madre? –sintiendo que un nudo de formaba en su garganta.

—Fue una simple promesa entre dos personas, ella estaba aterrada con la idea de que pudieran repudiarte por no ser "virgen" y yo de cierta forma la entendía, porque no debí dejar que lo hicieras, pero…_ lo deseaba _-comentó sin mirar a Harry. —Le prometí que pagaría por honor, que te haría mi esposo cuando estuvieras listo para casarte, que te amaría hasta el día de tu muerte, que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó Harry herido, sentía como si su opinión no hubiese contando para nada.

—Iba a decírtelo el día siguiente, iba decirte muchas cosas –Severus miró a Harry con lágrimas retenidas en sus oscuros ojos, el joven le miró sin comprender, el mayor siguió hablando. —Te encontré hablando con Bill, estabas confesándole tu amor por un chico, ¿no tuviste la confianza para decírmelo a mí? tu mejor amigo, y más que eso –reprochó con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry quería decir muchas cosas, pero no sabia por donde empezar:

—Tenía miedo, era nuevo, no me había enamorado nunca, no sabía que iba a sufrir tanto –reconoció Harry dejando el helado en la mesa y sintiendo ganas de dejar caer las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

Severus se le acercó y le abrazó, Harry se enroscó a su cuello, dejó las lágrimas fluir, para su sorpresa Severus tambien lloraba, este le decía cerca del oído:

— ¿Quieres saber que iba decirte aquella mañana? –preguntó abrazando más fuertemente a Harry.

Harry asintió como pudo envuelto en el abrazo, Severus le separó un poco y mirándole a los ojos le habló:

—Iba decirte que ese chico del que te hable en el riachuelo eras tú, que estaba total y profundamente enamorado de ti, que me quería casar contigo y amarnos para siempre. –Severus limpió sus lágrimas y dio una triste sonrisa.

Harry mientras tanto lloraba más fuerte, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Él rogando escuchar esas palabras y Severus hace tanto tiempo…Dispuesto a decirlas. Eso no era válido. El moreno sintió como Severus le abrazó fuerte mientras le susurraba:

—Fui un iluso al creer que solo por "eso" te ibas a fijar en mí, pero ya pasó, no tienes la obligación de responder a la que hubiera sido una estupida declaración –la voz de Severus se escuchaba dolida, como si aun pensara que deseaba las cosas diferentes.

Harry se separó lo suficiente para enfrentar la mirada de Severus y limpiando su rostro aseguró:

—Yo estaba hablando de ti, el chico que me gustaba eras tú,…ah…No puedo creer que, por un mal entendido, todos estos años… Yo pensé que no significo nada –confesó Harry llorando involuntariamente.

Severus sonrió sin poder creerlo, era estúpido por haber pensado que Harry estaba enamorado de un desconocido para él.

Le limpió las lágrimas al ojí verde y le dijo:

—Ya no importa, eso ha quedado en el pasado –trató de entender él mismo, porque aunque doliera había que seguir adelante.

Harry le miró asustado, tragando grueso habló:

—Si importa….Yo….Estoy enamorado de ti. No he podido olvidarte y aunque me odies no voy a seguir mintiéndote, ya no soporto más verte con otras personas, odio a Hermione Granger por haber sido tuya, es solo envidia –aceptó Harry sintiéndose fatal.

Severus le miraba sorprendido, aun con clara confusión en los ojos le preguntó:

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no le va a molestar que cumpla mi promesa? Estás enamorado de mí de todas formas –preguntó mirando a Harry sonrojarse.

—Tú no me amas, yo no me puedo casar así –fue la replica que pudo dar Harry.

Severus desvió la mirada y dijo sincero:

—No se si no te amo Harry –volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. —Este día sin ti, fue horrible, yo no quiero jamás que te enojes conmigo yo solo quiero tenerte siempre, como "aquella vez" –reconoció sin pena alguna Severus.

— ¿Y si necesito que me ames? –preguntó Harry mirándole cariñosamente.

—Solo sé que te quiero tanto que la verdad no sé si es amor –acercando sus labios a los de Harry le preguntó. — ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Si. –aceptó Harry antes de sentir sus labios atrapados por los de su prometido. ¡Severus era su prometido! ¡Suyo! Era completamente feliz.

Severus lo atrajo hacía sí, besando con ternura los labios del que seria su consorte, Harry le respondía igual de deseoso, cosa que ya no sorprendía a Severus como antes, le encantaba saber que Harry siempre le había amado. Que era solo suyo.

Harry se recostó en el mueble y haló a Severus hacia sí, éste gimió un poco, aun le dolía la herida que se estaba curando.

Harry al darse cuenta le hizo recostarse en el respaldo del sillón y abriendo la camisa reviso la herida.

Severus comentó chistoso:

—Si tanto querías verme sin camisa, búscate una mejor excusa Harry. –éste le apretó duro cerca de la herida para que no dijera bobadas, surtió efecto Severus gimió y se cayó.

Harry con su maletín de primeros auxilios cambió la venda y selló la piel desinfectada abierta, después de acomodar todo se sentó junto a Severus.

—Te extrañaba chiquito -mirando a Harry evaluativamente le dijo. —Estas sexy bonito. –mordiendo su oreja coquetamente.

Harry se sonrojó y abrazándose al hombre cerró los ojos.

_¡Como amaba su vida! _

Notas finales: Lo sé, quieren matarme porque Severus estuvo enamorado de Harry y una estupida confusión le hizo tener que olvidarle; les dire que no me encuentro disponible hasta la noche, así que, dejen su mensaje despues del tono y con gusto sera constestado. jajaja... Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, hoy me han hecho muy feliz.


	5. Porque te amo

Titulo del capítulo: Porque te amo

Notas del autor: Hola Lectores.

Hoy actualize tarde, lo sé, pero es que, es día de labores hogareñas, ¡horror!

Este es el final de este pequeño relato, me siento afortunada, porque sus comentarios, fueron positivos, muy positivos, me fascina ver que algo que fue escrito por mí, guste a las personas. Es el mejor pago de todos. Disfrutenlo.

Historia:

Capítulo 4  
Porque te amo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

Parejas: Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin.

Resumen: Desde la niñez Harry y Severus han sido los mejores amigos; ahora que son adultos, las cosas han cambiado, el ojí verde esta harto de guardar amor en el corazón para su amigo; decide olvidarle; sin saber que el destino es bastante inexorable y cuando más decides alejarte, esté busca contar contigo siempre.

Notas de Autora: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiguita del alma, Undomiel24, Paola eres una persona única amiga, me alegra poder contar contigo. Esto es poco para lo que mereces, pero es lo único que puedo darte. Espero que lo disfrutes, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer a mis fieles lectores. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Estaba en su despacho "trabajando" pero más bien podía asegurar que estaba a punto de volverse loco, su madre le mandaba lechuzas a cada momento consultando sobre los últimos detalles de la boda, que para su fortuna seria mañana, un esplendoroso sábado.

Volvió a fijar su mente en el trabajo, estaban envueltos en una misión sencilla, sobre los "desapariciones" de medicinas en San Mungo, pero seguramente pronto darían con el bendito fantasma.

Siguió leyendo el informe pero le era imposible concentrarse. ¡Mañana era su boda! Aun no lo lograba asimilar eso del todo.

En el trabajo todos parecían satisfechos por ellos, además de alardear durante todo ese mes que ellos sabían que eso iba a terminar pasando.

Harry había logrado sobre llevar ese mes, pero hoy, definitivamente no podría atrabajar, estaba totalmente nervioso y despistado.

Viendo otra lechuza entrar bufó y quiso salir para no escucharla, pero éste era un vociferador, y no había alcanzado la puerta cuando este se abrió y le dijo:

—Harry James Potter Evans, no me importa que estés haciendo en este momento, mueve ese hermoso trasero que heredaste de mí a esta casa, o te la tendrás que ver conmigo. No entiendes todo lo que falta hacer y que decir de ti. ¡Estas siempre hecho un desastre! No puedes ir así a tu boda. Te quiero ver en cinco minutos aquí o iré a buscarte al ministerio y eso no te va gustar nada. –gritaba el Howler para luego desintegrarse en llamas.

Hermione miraba el papel en el piso y Ron reía a carcajada limpia en su escritorio, ambos conciente de la cara de espanto de Harry.

—Mi madre es adorable –confesó él saliendo del lugar, donde algunos compañeros que habían alcanzado a escuchar los gritos se reían de él al pasar.

Pero eso a Harry no le molestaba, si no la bendita insistencia de su madre en que todo fuera perfecto, él muy bien podría casarse en un basurero pero mientras fuera con Severus seria perfecto.

Harry iba caminando rumbo al ascensor cuando vio a su madre salir de allí, espantado dio la vuelta dispuesto a esconderse a como diera lugar, con la muy mala suerte de que choco contra alguien y su huida quedo solo en un intento. Severus quien era que había chocado contra Harry en plena huida solo sonrió comprensivo al ver a la mujer venir hacia su futuro esposo.

— ¡Muy bonito niño!, yo matándome organizando la boda mientras los niños comparten mimos y para desvergüenza en pleno corredor del ministerio –sonrojada Lily añadió. —Dejen algo para la luna de miel, ¿Por qué siempre se adelantan a los hechos? –preguntó avergonzada de tener que tocar el tema.

Harry se sonrojó más y protestó:

—Mamá no nos recuerdes eso –alisando su elegante túnica verde agua.

Severus sonrió al ver a la mamá de Harry replicar apenada.

—Es que, es algo duro para una madre, su pequeño niño esta grande…-dijo Lily empezando a llorar. —No pensé que pasaría tan rápido, que tendrías tu familia tan pronto, yo…Solo… Eres mi bebe Harry. –quiso explicarse ésta abrazándole en medio departamento de aurores.

Severus rió más al ver la cara de estrés de Harry, pero la mirada de advertencia de éste le hizo saber que era mejor callarse.

—Mamá tranquila, solo dime que falta y veré en que puedo ayudarte. –le instó a hablar Harry para que dejara de gimotear.

—El sacerdote aun no ha confirmado si va ir, estoy muy nerviosa, ya no pienso con claridad. –confesó la mujer abrazándole.

Harry sacó su comunicador mágico y marcó el número del hombre, estaba harto de tener que resolver todos esos improvistos, si hubiera sabido que casarse era tan difícil, hubiera apoyado la ley de concubinato.

Cuando el hombre contestó Harry le dijo:

—Señor Winster solo quería confirmar si podrá efectuar el matrimonio Potter – Snape mañana, usted dijo que nos llamaría para confirmar. –le recordó sin querer sonar grosero.

El hombre le respondió sereno:

— ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, no podré ir, ya me comprometí a otra boda, lo siento, ¡Felicidades! –y cerrando el comunicador termino la llamada.

Harry respiró profundo….Uno….Dos…Tres….Cuatro…

—Ese curita ¡CABRON! –le gritó al aparato para luego tirarlo al piso con todas su fuerzas.

Lily temblaba nerviosa, no sabia que estaba pensando Harry. Severus reía de toda la situación, era verdaderamente todo un desastre, pero los Potter siempre lo hacían todo tan complicado.

—Harry no importa buscaremos a otra persona. –dijo Severus sin montarle tanto drama.

— ¿Otra persona? ¿Otra persona? ¡No!, ¿Saben qué? Voy a apoyar la ley de concubinato, porque un matrimonio es… Frustrante… mejor aun, no nos casemos Severus, en serio no es necesario, que le den por el culo a ese cura estúpido. –anunció decepcionado Harry.

Severus le abrazó y le susurró:

—Aunque me gusta tu propuesta, tenemos que casarnos, ya todo esta preparado –besando ligeramente las mejillas de Harry.

Lily angustiada había recogido el comunicador y al ver que éste sonó atendió.

— ¿Si diga? ¡Que! como que la agencia de festejos esta comprometida. Tenemos un mes de reservación, no me importa señorita lo que usted diga. Si, esta bien, comprendo –y tiró el teléfono al suelo pero esta vez lo destrozó con el tacón.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Harry asombrado al ver su "costoso" comunicador hecho desastre en el piso.

—La agencia de festejos canceló, por lo cual, no tenemos música, no tenemos comida y tenemos decoración y la boda es mañana –susurró cansada la mujer.

Harry abrazó a Severus sintiendo ganas de tirarles patadas a esos desconocidos por ser tan estupidos, ansiaba casarse, pero todo estaba en su contra.

El ojí negro le acurrucó en su pecho, viendo como Harry empezaba a gimotear desesperado.

No pudiendo con esto habló:

—No tiene que ser perfecto Harry, podríamos casarnos en cualquier lugar, en serio no me importa, solo que estés tú. –susurró cursi, pero sabia que Harry amaba el romanticismo.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Te casarías conmigo en un basurero? Porque estuve pensándolo y horita no es mala idea. –reconoció riendo un poco.

Severus limpió sus lágrimas y le aseguró:

—Me casaría contigo en un basurero de ser necesario. Y nuestra luna de miel podría ser en… San Mungo, así atraparíamos al bendito fantasma ese o lo espantaríamos –pensó el hombre mientras lo decía.

— ¿San Mungo? Severus eso es asqueroso. –exclamó riendo mientras golpeaba cariñosamente el pecho de su ya esposo por la ley muggle, ahora faltaba la bendición mágica.

Lily solo suspiró y sentándose en las mesas del cafetín les dijo:

—Cásense donde quieran, pero cásense –cerrando los ojos estresada.

—Creo que tengo una idea. –informó Harry.

Los otros dos le miraron curiosos y él siguió hablando:

—No tenemos cura, por lo cual sugiero que nos casemos hoy Severus, podríamos celebrar esta tarde algo íntimo en los patios de la mansión de tu padre, porque es tu lugar favorito y fue el mió cuando era pequeño, nos trae muchos recuerdos –dijo refiriéndose a "eso"

—Creo que te amo Harry –fue lo único que le respondió el ojí negro dejando a Harry perplejo.

Lily les miró enternecida, Severus se acercó a su chico y acariciando sus facciones siguió hablando:

—Eres maravilloso, siempre tienes todas las respuesta, me gustan todas tus reacciones, no te cambiaria por nadie, porque nadie es igual a ti, porque nadie es mejor que tú para mí –sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le besó ligeramente en los labios.

Algunos de los que estaban cerca, sonreían maravillados por la escena, otros estaban muy ocupados para notarlos, pero a Harry y Severus no le importaba.

Harry al separarse le dijo a su madre:

—Mamá prepara esa pequeña recepción. Por favor… -pidió haciendo puchero a la mujer que cansada pero feliz, asintió. —Severus, vamos a casarnos.

El hombre asintió y dejándose llevar por la mano de Harry tomaron el ascensor. Para sorpresa del ojí verde, Severus detuvo el aparato a mitad de camino, Harry estaba por pensar mal cuando éste se le acercó y sacándose algo de la túnica le dijo:

—Quiero que tomes esta medalla como símbolo de compromiso contigo, sé que no es muy bonita, pero mande hacer para ti hace 10 años y me gustaría que la tuvieras ahora que estamos juntos. –entregándole una cadena hecha con oro, de esta colgaba un "Porque te amo" Harry no lo entendió hasta que el hombre apretó las letras y se abrió el colgante, mostrándole unas letras más pequeñas que decían:

_Porque te amo:_

Porque eres bonito. 

Harry se sonrojó al leer eso, seguramente eso fue escrito a los 15 años.

_Porque siempre estas a mi lado._

Porque me gustas cuando estas bravo.

Porque tus pucheros son lindos.

Porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Porque pase lo que pase voy a contar contigo.

Pero lo más importante, es porque eres mi primer amor, y nunca, nunca voy a olvidarte. 

Harry quiso llorar ante eso, pero con decisión solo cerró los ojos y abrazó a Severus, susurrándole.

—Gracias mi amor. –mostrándole una sonrisa complacida.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? –preguntó Severus alegremente.

—Mi amor, ¿No te puedo decir así? –preguntó avergonzado de haber sido captado.

—Tú puedes decirme como quieras. –aceptó el hombre besándole tiernamente, nada más que para mostrar el amor que sentía.

Harry le dijo al separarse:

—Mejor pon a andar esta cosa, porque si no vamos a morir asfixiados. Además ¡qué van a pensar! aun no me quiero comer el pastel. –explicó Harry sonriente mientras se colocaba el colgante.

Severus puso a funcionar el elevador, y cuando éste llegó al piso y empezaron a caminar entre la gente replicó:

—Harry nosotros nos comimos ese pastel hace mucho, pero hay que admitir que ahora esta mucho más cremoso que antes. –dándole una mirada lasciva a Harry. El Gryffindor avergonzado protestó.

—Severus no me mires como si fuera un objeto, eres muy superficial –Severus no se sintió ofendido por el contrario refutó.

— ¿Materialista yo? –pregunto sarcástico. —Quien me hizo comprar una mansión carísima solo porque piensa parir como conejo. –comentó sonriente a Harry.

—Yo solo pienso a futuro. -Respondió Harry sin más.

—Piensas tener 10 hijos, ¡Merlín! Debimos empezar en el ascensor. –exclamó asustado Severus.

—Severus… No pienso darte 10 hijos, ¿Qué crees que soy? –protestó haciendo puchero. — Solo… Esta bien… Quería una mansión desde joven… Soy caprichoso –admitió derrotado el ojí verde.

Severus le abrazó y comentó:

—Sigo insistiendo, la mansión esta bien, es nuestra, pero mientras esos niños llegan, deberíamos vivir en mi apartamento, es más cómodo, más pequeño. Más privacidad –susurró bajito besando el cuello de Harry.

Harry se separó y le contestó molesto:

—Ni siquiera sueñes que me voy a acostar contigo en la misma cama que lo hiciste con esa "Granger" así que sácalo de tu cabeza, quiero mi casa nueva, mi cama nueva, a ti –enumeró acercándosele, besándole en las mejillas, luego le abrazó y le instó a seguir caminando, había una iglesia en el callejon Diagon. Iban a tomar la red de flu.

Severus más que vencido por los argumentos y el puchero de Harry se dejó guiar a la chimenea y juntos entraron a la chimenea para ir rumbo a su boda. 

x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

La ceremonia fue lo que Harry esperaba, Severus estuvo siempre mirándome a los ojos, como asegurando cada una de sus palabras y en los votos, casi llora de emoción al sentir en su dedo el anillo de matrimonio. Ambos salieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción del lugar.

Al salir se dirigieron a la taberna de Tom, después de tomar una copa de vino por ellos, se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar, ya que deseaban ver como había quedado ya completamente arreglado.

Una vez en su nueva casa, que era casi tan grande como la casa de sus padres, entró a mirar, todo estaba muy bien, fue un gran trabajo el de los elfos. Severus felicitó a las criaturas por eso y les dejó el resto del día libre.

Cuando Harry entró a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue correr y tirarse a la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de ésta. Severus le siguió y se acostó a su lado. Pero Harry no era tonto y sabría que al abrir los ojos estarían los hambrientos ojos de Severus esperando.

Por eso le dijo sin abrir los ojos:

—Vamos soy tu esposo, ¿No me piensas hacer algo? –mostrando una sonrisa traviesa abrió sus ojos, mostrándose deseoso.

Severus le atrajo hasta él y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Harry enroscó sus piernas a las caderas del hombre y correspondió más que gustoso.

El ojí negro se movió hasta quedar sobre él, el moreno gimió al sentir el contacto y para sorpresa la erección de su marido.

—Creo que empiezo a entender porque eras tan promiscuo, si te ponen así unos besos –dijo riendo, mientras Severus intentaba deshacerse de su camisa.

—Soy un crió calenturiento, eso gracias a ti. –culpando al ojí verde, aunque sabía que no era cierto y esa erección solo podía causarla Harry con una mirada turbada deseo.

—No me culpes, a mi no se me para porque me den unos besitos y tenia menos edad que tú, yo 15 y tú 16 ¿cierto? –preguntó mientras veía a Severus quitarse apresuradamente la ropa.

—Si esposo mió –afirmó besando desesperadamente el cuello de Harry, este soltó un jadeo y acariciando el desnudo pecho de su amante, dirigió sus besos y caricias a esa zona.

Severus mientras tanto acariciaba la larga, suave y perfecta espalda de Harry…tal como la recordaba. 

Harry se incorporó para atrapar los labios de su marido, éste le pegó a su cuerpo y empezó a acariciar sus partes más sensibles, cosa que él tambien imitó. Dándose mutuo placer.

El ojí negro le tendió en el colchón y quitando su ultima prenda, empezó acariciar la que por los hechos parecía ser su parte favorita, porque pronto Harry pudo sentir los labios de Severus sobre su pene y después todo su boca estimulándole.

Gemía descontroladamente, queriendo descargarse en la boca de Severus, pero éste no le permitió cumplir su deseo, se separó dejándole con las ganas.

Harry en venganza tambien empezó a masturbar a Severus, pero este no se quejaba, aunque sabía las intenciones de Harry.

Por el contrario soltaba gemidos roncos, mientras besaba el cuerpo de su recién adquirido marido.

Pero al ver a Harry de esa forma le hacia desesperarse de placer, porque siempre había sido débil en todo referente a Harry y por lo visto hasta en el sexo, el chico podía con él, sin ni siquiera notarlo.

Harry dejó de estimular a su esposo cuando estaba muy duro y ya empezaba a salir liquito pre seminal, separándose un poco de Severus fue al mesón en busca de lubricante. Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando el cuerpo desnudo y excitado de su esposo de pie junto a la cama.

Harry le tendió el frasco y se voltió dando a entender que lo preparada; sabia que la primera vez juntos no lo había hecho y se sentía en la obligación de prepararlo suavemente.

Llenando sus dedos del líquido fue e introdujo el primer dedo en el cuerpo de su esposo quien al estar levantado dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

Así fue haciendo hasta que los tres dedos estuvieron en su interior tocándole y conociéndole. Mientras que con la otra mano tocaba la espalda y las redondas nalgas del ojí verde.

Harry ya engatusado de placer murmuró:

—Ya Sev, te quiero ya. –con los ojos cerrado, intentando no caer.

Severus retiró sus dedos bajo la protesta de Harry, éste se volteó y vio como el hombre lubricaba su pene para no lastimarle. Harry sonrió traviesamente y quitándole el frasco y lanzándolo lejos se colocó sobre Severus, sentándose lentamente en su erección, dejando sorprendido a su esposo.

Éste le susurró seductoramente al oído:

—Estamos desesperados ¿eh? –como respuesta Harry empezó a moverse desesperadamente contra su pene, lo que hizo que cualquier comentario sarcástico se le olvidara momentáneamente. 

Harry se movía contra su cuerpo rítmicamente y él tambien le correspondía de la misma manera, estaba perfectamente acoplado, lo cual estaba siendo tremendamente excitante.

Estuvieron envueltos en esa danza por largo rato, hasta que el ojí negro que estaba a punto de descargarse masturbo a Harry, éste sintió el orgasmo y gritó con desenfreno, Severus al sentir tan apretado su miembro entre esas paredes tambien se corrió dejando soltar un gemido ronco de placer.

Cuando sus respiraciones lograron normalizarse Harry se separó delicadamente del hombre y se acomodó mejor en la cama, entre las lisas y suaves mantas de seda, Severus le imitó y le susurró al oído:

—Eso fue maravilloso, ¿Tenemos práctica? –preguntó sintiéndose celoso.

Harry le miró y sonrojado le dijo:

—No te voy a negar que otros hombres me han tocado, pero no tan profundamente como tu lo has hecho, soy fértil, no me puedo permitir esas cosas, solo sé porque tenia muchos sueños contigo –reconoció escondiendo su cara en las sabanas.

Severus rió y aliviado, atrajo el cuerpo de su marido hacia si, besándole en el cuello le dijo:

—Eres maravilloso –y sin más se dejo caer felizmente en la almohada, no tenia nada de que preocuparse. 

x….x…x….x….x….x…x…x….x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x

Harry sentía el agua correr, su sonido era inconfundible entre los árboles, al llegar otra vez como todos los veranos, se sentó en su lugar preferido, la roca grande.

Acarició su vientre, apenas tenia unos meses de casado y ya estaba encargando, dos meses de embarazo. No sabía si Severus iba a venir, el año pasado el hombre había asistido, pero ahora… estando casados… Lo dudaba, igualmente él iba a cumplir fielmente todos los años, el 1 agosto iría a encontrase con Severus en ese sitio, aunque el hombre no llegara. Porque esa promesa era símbolo de su amistad y si la rompían, lo único que le uniría seria su matrimonio y ese hermoso bebe que estaba en camino y él no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Pronto escuchó pasos y contento esperó que se acercaran; Severus sonriente venia con una flor blanca que le tendió al instante, acercándosele le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo esta el esposo más bello del mundo? –con su lado meloso al cien por ciento, Severus estaba muy feliz con la noticia de su embarazo.

—Bien, te extrañamos. Pensamos que no ibas a venir. –confesó Harry oliendo la rosa.

Severus se agachó y subiendo la camisa de Harry empezó a besar, el mini abultado vientre de Harry.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas Harry y más a la que estoy firmemente atado. –reconoció levantándose y besándole en los labios.

—Te amo Severus. –susurró Harry mirando el agua del riachuelo correr.

—Y yo a ti Harry –reconoció éste, acariciando sus cabellos y tocando su vientre plano.

Harry sonrió, mirando el agua dejó una lagrima correr, parecía que todos los recuerdos en ese lugar iban a terminar en lágrimas, pero con una ligera diferencia, estas eran de _felicidad _

Fin

Notas finales: _Este fic va completa y totalmente dedicado a Paola, conocida como Undomiel 24 por su cumpleaños. Solo espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas, gracias amiga y felicidades._

Gracias, y mil gracias a mi beta, Kari, no se como me soportas, jajajajaja…. Aunque ya no me vas a soportar más.

Sus comentarios son agradecidos y me llenan el alma. Nos leemos.

Valethsnape 


End file.
